


The Princess and the Warrior

by ClaraHue



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: Ruby is a princess under the care of her brother, David. She’s flirtatious and doesn’t care for her brother’s protectiveness (how he limits her freedom and assigns her guards). David hires Mulan to be Ruby’s new guard. Ruby and Mulan’s relationship grows over time as their secrets are slowly revealed.
Relationships: Mulan/Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know if this ship is still a thing, but I am so proud of this work and really wanted to post it.  
> David is randomly Ruby's brother, because I wanted a brother

“Please Luka.” Ruby pouted, toying with the collar of her guard’s shirt.

“Ruby,” The young man huffed out. “Your brother will kill me. I can’t.”

Ruby just pouted some more. “He’ll never know. And if you come with me, you can keep a close eye on me.” She winked at him, smiling seductively.

The young man sighed. He was caving to the princess’ charms, and Ruby couldn’t be happier.

“Please. It would make me really happy if you said yes.”

“Fine.” He surrendered.

Ruby was proud of herself. Luka was far too easy to trick.

“Thank you.” She kissed him on the cheek and ran toward the stables, giggling.

Luka followed her, laughing to himself. Luka liked the princess’ fun, carefree attitude. He wished that her brother, the king, would allow her more freedom than he did. “Slow down princess.” He called after her.

The stable boy, Jacob, stood in the stables. He became nervous as the princess walked through. Jacob knew full well that Ruby shouldn’t be there. He swallowed down his nerves as Ruby walked over with an innocent smile on her face. Jacob was rather young and was not used to the attention that Ruby would give him when she was around. He got easily flustered around Ruby, letting her do whatever she wished, despite any warnings from his king.

“Good afternoon Jacob.” Ruby smiled at him.

“You can’t be here.” He told her, shyly.

“It’s okay Jacob, Luka is with me.” Ruby pointed back to Luka, who stood behind her.

“It’s fine Jacob. I’ll keep her under my watch,” Luka reassured the young boy.

“But…” Jacob shook his head.

“Jacob.” The princess pouted.

Jacob shuffled nervously.

“Please.” She begged.

“All right.” He stepped aside, and Ruby hugged him. “Thank you Jacob. You’re the best.”

Jacob laughed nervously, blushing. “I better not get in trouble for this.”

“You won’t, I promise.”

Luka rolled his eyes but got the gear ready. Ruby walked up to one of the horse’s stables. She smiled at the horse, giving him a few pets.

“Hi boy.” She whispered to him before opening the stable door and walking in.

The horse whinnied, turning his face towards her.

“Don’t worry.” Ruby kissed his nose as Luka walked over with the gear. “Ready?” She whispered, positioning herself.

With one smooth movement, Ruby jumped on top of the horse’s back, hugging his neck tightly.

“Go boy,” She told him.

The horse jumped at the command, excited for the chance to run.

Luka yelled after the princess as Ruby bolted out of the stable. Ruby threw her head back, laughing in pure joy. If there was one thing she loved more than anything, it was running through the fields on her horse’s back. Ruby loved the sense of freedom, the escape from her brother and her royal duties. She would often run over the castle grounds for hours upon end.

Ruby cast a glance back to see Luka riding behind her on one of the other horse’s back. She groaned at the idea of him catching up to her. Ruby didn’t want to get in trouble with him, or worse, her brother. She coaxed her horse towards her secret spot, one that she had found a long time ago. It was a great hiding spot; none of her bodyguards had ever found it.

The horse jumped over logs and fallen trees, carefully skidding down a sloped hill. He slowed down as they reached a stream. Ruby jumped off, feeling safe that she had lost Luka.

-

“What do you mean you lost her?!” David yelled at Luka.

“We went out riding,” Luka said, not daring to look up from his shoes. He could only imagine what the king would do to him for losing his sister.

“I specifically told you not to let her go riding, and what do you do?” David groaned into his hands. He couldn’t believe his little sister. “You gave in to her charms, just like everyone else. You gave in to the charms of a woman instead of obeying your king.”

“I’m sorry, your majesty.”

“Sorry isn’t enough Luka. You assured me you wouldn’t fall for my sister.” David could see that Luka was indeed sorry for what had happened. “Your job as Ruby’s bodyguard is over.”

“But your majesty.” Luka jumped up suddenly, as if ready to fight for his position.

“I shall give a good word for you in your search for a new position.”

“But your majesty, I love her.”

David felt sorry for the poor lad. “I can see that’s true. But I’m sorry to tell you. She doesn’t love you in return.”

-

The horse drank from the stream as Ruby lay on the grass, staring up at the blue sky. She heard the sound of hooves approaching and sat up to see her brother riding over.

“Brother.” She smiled nervously.

“Luka shall be leaving tomorrow morning,” David told her as he jumped off his horse.

“But brother, I love him.” Ruby tried to say convincingly.

He glared at her, unconvinced. He knew her too well.

Ruby rolled her eyes, seeing that there was no use. “Shame, I was hoping to get a good fuck out of him.”

“Ruby!” He scolded her for her crass language. “That poor boy loved you.”

“I’m irresistible,” Ruby smiled.

“What am I going to do with you?” David sighed. “Am I going to have to marry you off?”

Ruby’s head snapped to him, fire in her eyes. “Don’t you dare!”

“I’m serious Ruby. You’re not a child anymore. You can’t keep acting out like this. You’re a princess. You can’t sleep with every one of our subjects.”

“But it’s so much fun.” She smirked at him.

David shook his head. “Don’t you get tired?”

Ruby hummed, pretending to think. “No, not really.”

“King Phillip has asked for my oversight on an issue that he’s dealing with. I’m going there tomorrow. I’ll take Luka with me. Perhaps Phillip could give him a position.”

Even though Ruby didn’t particularly like Luka, she couldn’t help but feel bad. A position under King Phillip most likely meant training to be a knight and fighting in far off wars.

“He could do better,” She said simply.

“Yeah, well, it may be the only option now that he’s been let go from being your bodyguard. Maybe you should think of the consequences your actions may have.” David jumped back up on his horse. “Anna will look after you while I’m gone.”

“Nooo!” Ruby jumped to her feet, rushing to her brother. Anna was her old childhood nurse, and Ruby hated her. “Please David, I don’t need a nanny.”

“If you insist on acting like a child, then I shall treat you as such.”

“She called me a whore last time.”

David raised his eyebrow but said nothing.

“You can’t leave me with her,” She begged.

“I’m sorry Ruby. Now come home, playtime’s over.” He kicked his horse and rode off.

-

“David!” Phillip hugged David upon the sight of him. “Good to see you again. You’re looking well.”

“As are you.” David smiled at his old friend, patting him on the shoulder. “How are things?”

“This recent war has claimed many of my men’s lives.”

David nodded. He didn’t understand why his friend insisted on aiding the pointless wars of far-off lands.

“Why have you called me here?” David asked.

“Ahh, yes. My situation. Perhaps it’s best if I show you.” Phillip began to lead David. “How’s that sister of yours?”

“Uncontrollable, per usual.”

Phillip laughed as he thought. “Perhaps my situation may help you with your sister.”

David looked over, intrigued. He was willing to try anything to keep his sister in line. She had to be protected, kept safe. She couldn’t keep going out, running around like she did. It wasn’t safe.

“So, what is this situation you’re dealing with anyway?” David asked as they continued to walk through the halls of the castle.

“I was very close to my second-in-command while at war. They were the best I have ever seen. During the war, my second-in-command got severely injured while protecting me. That’s why we came back; to get medical help.” They had reached a door, Phillip knocked.

A young man opened the door. He was all bandaged up and limping slightly.

“My second-in-command.” Phillip introduced.

“A pleasure to meet you.” David shook the hand of the stranger.

“You as well, your majesty.” The man bowed politely. Their voice was high pitched. 

“What is your name?” David asked.

Phillip’s second-in-command looked to his king.

“It’s all right,” Phillip reassured his second-in-command.

“Mulan.”

David blinked in confusion, looking over to Phillip.

“My second-in-command turned out to be a woman,” Phillip explained.

“Oh.” David blinked, looking back to the person he now realized was a woman disguised as a man.

Mulan stared at her feet, not saying anything.

“Excuse us for a moment Mulan,” Phillip said, pulling David away. “As you know, a woman in the army…”

“It’s a criminal offence.” David finished.

Phillip nodded. “She was my second-in-command David. She saved my life. I can’t sentence her to death.” Phillip admitted. “I’ve been hiding her here, letting her heal. I don’t know what to do.”

David sighed. “I see your predicament.”

“But your issues with my sister got me thinking. Mulan was the perfect warrior. She’d make a great guard.”

David raised his eyebrow, catching on to what Phillip was suggesting. “It’s a smart idea.”

“Let’s run the idea by her.” They walked back to the room together, where Mulan was waiting.

“Phillip tells me that you are a talented warrior,” David addressed her.

“Yes, your majesty,” Mulan nodded. She stood firm, her poster that of a warrior, reassuring David of her words.

“I have an offer for you. I currently have a position that needs to be filled at my palace. The position is to be my sister’s guard. I need someone to make sure she doesn’t do anything she’s not supposed to.”

“Like what?” Mulan asked.

“Oh, just sleeping with half the guards.” Phillip butted in.

David glared at him. “Yes, that and other things, such as running off in the night.”

Mulan seemed to think it over. “Am I allowed to continue wearing my knight’s armour?”

“Sure.” David didn’t see why she shouldn’t be allowed to.

“My king?” Mulan turned to Phillip.

“It’s a good offer,” Phillip told her. “You can’t stay here much longer. People have begun talking.”

Mulan nodded. “Very well. I will take your offer.”

“Great, thank you.” David smiled, relieved. He was hopeful about this new plan.

“It was my honour serving you, my king.” Mulan kneeled to her king in a final goodbye.

“It was my honour fighting by your side.” Phillip nodded, and she stood up.

“All right, we should get going.” David nodded to Phillip

-

Mulan packed up her things; she didn’t have very much. She hated to say goodbye to Phillip. She had served and fought by his side for the past few years, but she knew that she had to move on. Being a knight in the army was no longer an option. She had been found out, and Phillip could sentence her to death for her crimes, but he had offered her a new position.

Mulan knew nothing about King David or his sister. But she would serve and honour them just as she had served King Phillip.

The ride to King David’s castle was long and quiet. Mulan didn’t mind; she enjoyed the scenery and the peacefulness. 

Mulan didn’t know what to expect when they arrived at the castle. It didn’t seem much different from King Phillip’s though. They were greeted by some guards, who stared at Mulan curiously, as if trying to figure her out.

Mulan had cut her hair off when she had joined the war, but it had gotten longer while she was healing. She supposed she probably looked like a man, as women didn’t have short hair, and she was wearing armour. Mulan didn’t have the typical curves of a woman, so it made playing the part of a man rather easy.

David beckoned Mulan to follow him, and he showed her around the castle and its grounds.

“This is my sister’s room,” David told Mulan, stepping through the open doors.

Mulan walked behind him into the grand room. It was bigger than any room she had seen, but that didn’t surprise her. There were two large doors at the end of the room which opened to a balcony outside. The princess stood at the balcony, looking outside.

“Ruby,” David called out to her.

The princess turned, and Mulan was struck by how beautiful she was. Ruby had curly, long brown hair and wore a stunning, long red dress.

“Oh, your back,” Ruby didn’t sound excited.

“Have fun with Anna?” David asked her.

“It was horrible. So, where’s my new guard?” She cocked a smile.

David gestured toward Mulan.

The princess looked between David and Mulan, confused. “Who’s this?” She asked.

“This is Mulan. She was a warrior, and now she is your bodyguard.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Ruby scoffed, looking at her brother.

“Afraid not sister.”

“But…”

“You shall listen to everything she has to say and obey her commands. Now I have work to do.” David smiled as he walked out, leaving Mulan alone with the princess.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, your majesty,” Mulan bowed politely.

“You won’t stay long.” Ruby crossed her arms in a warning.

Mulan nodded, not sure what to say to that. Ruby licked her lips as she scanned her eyes over Mulan’s body. Mulan felt exposed at the assessment; it was like Ruby could see right through her.

“Why are you dressed as a knight?” Ruby asked Mulan.

“I was in the army.”

“Women can’t join the army.”

“I disguised myself as a man.”

“Interesting.” The princess hummed. “Explains a lot.” She looked Mulan over once more. “Well, if that’s all for today. I’ll see you around I guess.” 

“All right your majesty.” Mulan nodded and walked out before realizing that she wasn’t sure if she was allowed to leave the princess alone. “Actually your majesty.” When Mulan turned back, the princess was nowhere to be seen.

-

Ruby had climbed down the railing off of her balcony, sliding down the column. She couldn’t believe her brother. He had got some chick to babysit her, some chick in a warrior’s outfit. Ruby sprinted across the grass, finding the gardener. She smiled at him; a worried look came across his face. He ran off quickly before Ruby could reach him, and she gave out a sigh.

It was no fun flirting with the servants when they were too afraid of what her brother might do to them.

“Where exactly do you think you’re going?” Ruby turned to see her new guard standing behind her.

Ruby glared at her new guard. She was definitely strange. The woman’s dark hair barely reached past her ears. In the armour, she looked incredibly manly. It had thrown Ruby for a minute when David introduced her a few minutes ago.

“What are you doing here?” Ruby asked.

“Watching you, I believe.”

Ruby sighed. “I don’t need protection.”

Mulan just hummed with a slight nod. Ruby began walking, and Mulan followed behind her. Ruby didn’t enjoy having some chick following her around. It wasn’t as much fun as a handsome young man.

“Are you going to follow me everywhere?” Ruby turned around to ask her.

“If you’re going to get into trouble, then yes.” Mulan nodded.

-

The king returned to show Mulan her room. Mulan had asked him about her duties, and he explained that Ruby would try to sneak out, but she was not allowed to leave the grounds without supervision, or leave the castle at night. He also explained that she would often try to sleep with the servants or visitors.

“Just try to stop her from seducing my men,” David told her. “And don’t let her leave in the night.”

-

The next day Ruby wanted to go outside and walk around, so Mulan followed behind her. As they were walking, Ruby spotted one of the guards, Levi. Ruby knew he liked her and walked over to him with a smile.

“Levi!” Ruby smiled cheerfully.

“Your majesty.” Levi bowed his head.

“You’re looking handsome today,” She told him.

“What would your brother say to you flirting with me?”

“Who said I was flirting.” Ruby winked at him.

“Who’s the boy?” Levi asked, looking over Ruby’s shoulder at Mulan standing behind her.

“Girl. She’s my new bodyguard.”

“That’s a girl?” Levi looked at her, confused.

“Be nice Levi,” She told him, slowly invading his space. “I’m bored.” Ruby pouted, laying her hand on his chest. “Entertain me.”

“Ruby. We both know I can’t do that.”

Ruby mocked offence. “Nothing scandalous. I just was looking for some conversations.”

“Alright. But nothing more.”

Ruby smiled to herself, for she knew she had him.

She and Levi walked while conversing, while Mulan kept her distance as they strolled back into the castle. They walked into Ruby’s room, and Mulan stood outside. Ruby beckoned Levi to sit on her bed. They talked for a bit, slowly Ruby cuddled up next to him. Eventually, she laid the lightest of kisses on his neck.

“Ruby. We can’t.” He jumped away slightly.

“Come on Levi. You know you want to.” She gently grabbed his arm, nipping at his neck.

Levi started breathing heavily, his eyes flickering to the door. “But…” He tried to protest.

Ruby sucked at his pulse point, and Levi moaned. Ruby knew at that moment that he was a goner. She pushed him down on the bed and started kissing him deeply and passionately. Suddenly a coughing noise came from the door, making Ruby jump off of Levi.

“This isn’t what it looks like.” Levi jumped up, pushing Ruby away from him.

Ruby wiped her lips, seeing Mulan staring there. “Well, it kind of was,” Ruby whispered under her breath.

“I could lose my position.” Levi hissed at Ruby.

“I think it’s best if you leave now,” Mulan told Levi.

Levi nodded and tumbled off the bed before making his walk of shame out the door.

“Thanks a lot. I was looking forward to a good fuck.” Ruby groaned, falling down on her sheets.

“Well then I suggest you pleasure yourself, your majesty.”

Ruby’s head shot up, and she let out a laugh at the bluntness of the suggestion. “Maybe I will.”

“Good.” Mulan pulled the doors to Ruby’s balcony doors closed. “I do not intend on losing my position here, despite how much you want me gone.”

“Then get ready for hell,” Ruby warned her.

“If that’s how it’s going to be.” Mulan walked out, leaving Ruby alone in her room.

Ruby tossed one of her pillows at the now-closed door. She hated Mulan.


	2. Everyday Life

Mulan followed behind Ruby as she walked to the library in the castle. She stopped when they ran into one of the male servants.

“Paul, it’s Paul right?” Ruby asked the man nicely.

“Yes, your majesty.” Paul looked from Ruby to Mulan.

“Could you help us perhaps? I need someone to reach a book from one of the higher shelves in the library. I would ask my bodyguard, but she’s not exactly tall.” Ruby looked back at Mulan, Mulan rolled her eyes at the sly diss.

“Of course.”

Paul followed them to the library, and Ruby pointed him to the shelf with the book she wanted.

“This one?” Paul asked, grabbing the book off the shelf.

“Yes, that one, thank you.” Ruby took the book from him. “Thank you Paul. You are such a doll.” Ruby reached out to touch his shirt.

Mulan couched, interrupting them. “Yes, thanks Paul. That will be all.”

“Right, of course.” Paul nodded and ran out the door.

“I was just thanking him,” Ruby said, sitting down.

“You can thank him without flirting.”

“Must you ruin all my fun?”

-

Mulan was admiring the flowers in the gardens, and Ruby sat reading her book on the bench. The gardener was working, and Mulan knew that Ruby had only come to sit outside to ogle him, and maybe even flirt with him.

“What kind of flowers are these?” Mulan asked the gardener.

“Gardenias.” He explained.

Mulan nodded, observing them some more. She looked back to check on the princess to find that she was not sitting on the bench any longer.

“Shit,” Mulan swore under her breath. “Where did she go off to?” Mulan looked around, but Ruby was long gone.

Mulan walked over to the bench, noticing Ruby’s footprints in the dirt. Mulan had picked up some tracking skills over the years. She couldn’t believe that she was about to use them to find Ruby; it seemed like such a waste of the talent. She followed Ruby’s trail to the small pound where Ruby was sitting with her feet in.

“Trying to run away?”

Ruby groaned, realizing that Mulan had found her. “Do you really have to be around me twenty-four-seven?”

“If you keep trying to run off.”

-

David was talking to Ruby while Mulan stood outside the room’s door. She could hear all their discussions, but quickly the conversation got heated, and Ruby began screaming at David.

“Am I not allowed any freedom?!”

“I’m doing this to protect you!” David yelled back.

“You can’t control me!”

Mulan shuttered to think of anyone talking back to the king, even if she was his sister.

Ruby stomped out of the room.

“Ruby!” David came running out after her.

“I hate you! I hate this place!” Ruby yelled at him, already running away.

David gave out a sigh as Mulan stood there, not sure what to do, or say.

“Go after her, will you? Make sure she doesn’t run too far.”

Luckily, Mulan found Ruby in her room. She sat on the bed, pouting. Mulan decided it was best to leave her be.

-

It had been almost a week since Mulan had moved to the castle. Mulan fell into her bed, exhausted after the long day. She was realizing that this was going to be a long, hard job.

Ruby clearly hated Mulan, and Mulan didn’t particularly like her either. It was clear that Ruby was determined to break Mulan, just as she vowed to do upon her arrival. Mulan wanted to quit, to leave. But she also wanted to prove to Ruby that she wasn’t as easy to break like the old guards she had. And besides, what would Mulan do if she wasn’t working this position.

Ruby continued to flirt with every guy she came across. The moment Mulan looked away, she always managed to run off.

It was clear to Mulan that Ruby wanted nothing to do with her royal duties. Mulan hated how Ruby didn’t see how lucky she was, how Ruby took all that she had for granted, how she appreciated nothing. She especially hated how she didn’t respect her brother, the king.

-

Mulan was having her usual struggles of trying to find Ruby. She asked the stable boy if he had seen her, but he hadn’t. Mulan wasn’t sure where Ruby had gone off to. Ruby had gotten better at not leaving a trail for Mulan to follow. After a bit of asking around, Mulan was able to pinpoint Ruby’s location to one of the guest bedrooms. When she approached the room, she could already hear noises coming from inside, sex noises. Mulan groaned as she knocked awkwardly on the door. Mulan knew that Ruby wouldn’t stop for her, but perhaps whoever the man was would. She stood by the door for a few minutes, then knocked again.

“Princess, this is highly irresponsible,” Mulan called from outside.

Mulan heard some grumbling and waited some more, knocking once again. The door opened, and a strange man walked out. He was handsome enough with sandy blond hair, a light beard, and a cocky smile. He was fixing his clothes, laughing awkwardly.

“Conner!” He exclaimed.

“Conner was five bodyguards ago,” Ruby told him from inside the room.

“Shame. I liked Conner.”

“And who might you be?” Mulan asked him.

“Nathaniel.” He smiled. “You wouldn’t happen to know where David would be, would you?”

“Try his drawing-room.”

“Great thanks. Nice seeing you again Ruby.”

Ruby appeared standing at the door, smiling at him. “Thanks for the fun time.”

“Anytime.” He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving.

Ruby smirked at Mulan, as if proud of her defiance.

“You’re lucky I’m not going to tell your brother about this,” Mulan told her.

“Thank you.” Ruby smiled.

Mulan was beginning to hate her more and more every minute.

-

Ruby had been surprised to find Nathanial when he had arrived. She hadn’t seen him in a long time.

“Nathaniel!” She smiled warmly at him.

“Ruby!” He hugged her and kissed her cheek. “You’re looking just as lovely as when I last saw you.”

“Why, thank you. What are you doing here?”

“I need to talk to your brother. Land arrangements and stuff like that. Too boring for you.”

“You’re not taking my brother away, are you?” She crossed her arms, giving him a warning. She wasn’t letting her brother be carried off into some pointless war.

“No, nothing like that. Don’t worry.” He rested his hand reassuringly on her shoulder. “You know. I’ve got time. If you want to catch up.” He cocked his eyebrow. “For old time’s sake.”

Ruby smiled at him, catching his intention. She liked Nathanial for his wit and charm, for his casualness.

-

Ruby was getting ready for the night when she heard a knock on her door. She thought it might be Mulan and groaned with a slight annoyance. When she opened the door, however, it was Nathanial. Ruby smiled at him.

“Back for more?” She teased.

He laughed. “I leave early in the morning. So I came to say goodbye.”

“Stay the night?” Ruby asked him, grabbing his hand.

He seemed to think it over. “I don’t think your bodyguard would like that.”

“I don’t see her, do you?”

“No.” He walked inside.

After having some fun, Nathanial fell asleep next to Ruby. Dreams plagued Ruby’s mind and woke her with a startle.

“Ruby, Ruby.” Nathaniel calmed her as she breathed heavily. “It was just a dream.” He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek, comforting her.

Ruby hated that he had seen her like that, so exposed. She hated being vulnerable. Ruby didn’t want to be seen as weak or pathetic or scared. But the fact was that she was, that whatever she had dreamed of had terrified her. It was too much for Ruby; she just wanted the feeling to go away. Ruby pulled Nathaniel closer, letting his embrace console her. It felt good to be held, to feel special, to forget all the horrible things that had happened.

-

Ruby and Mulan were sitting in the garden at the back of the castle. Mulan was keeping a close eye on Ruby as the gardener was close.

“I’m bored.” Ruby blew a piece of hair away from her face.

Mulan wasn’t sure what to suggest; she didn’t know how to entrain the princess.

Ruby stood up, walking over to Mulan. “You must know something we can do.” Ruby batted her eyelashes at Mulan, toying with the straps of her armour. Mulan had seen Ruby use the trick on many of the castle’s men.

“You must be bored if you’re flirting with me,” Mulan stated.

Ruby recoiled. She scoffed, perhaps offended the Mulan would even suggest that she had been flirting with her.

“Can we at least go riding?” Ruby asked.

“Fine.”

Ruby behaved during their ride, not riding too far ahead of Mulan. Ruby seemed to actually be enjoying herself as they rode the horses across the castle grounds. Mulan could see that she was enjoying the moment of freedom. Mulan felt a tinge of sadness in the realization of how tight Ruby’s brother kept her restrictions, but still, Ruby’s behaviour granted the way he treated her. She was a princess after all, no matter how much she may not wish she was one.

-

David came into Ruby’s room as Ruby and Mulan sat entertaining themselves.

He pulled the doors to Ruby’s balcony closed, locking them shut with a key he pocketed.

“Thanks.” Ruby grinned at him as he walked out.

“Why did he lock your balcony door?” Mulan asked.

“He just likes to do that to remind me I’m a prisoner here.” She told her, not even fazed by the act.

Mulan walked over, inspecting the lock. She couldn’t help but think it was strange. Why would the king lock her balcony doors randomly, why didn’t he just lock them permanently?

“Any way out?” Ruby asked.

“Not like I would tell you if there was one.”

-

“Make sure Ruby stays in her room tonight.” David came to Mulan’s room before nightfall.

“Of course, your majesty. I always make sure she’s in her room. I know she’s not allowed to leave her room at night.”

“Good. Ruby mustn’t leave her room tonight. Her balcony doors are to stay closed. You understand?”

Mulan nodded. David seemed reassured.

Mulan wondered why he was suddenly extra concerned. It seemed to have come out of nowhere. Ruby had been behaving well; it seemed strange to be increasing her restrictions after such good behaviour. But Mulan wasn’t one to question the king.

-

The next morning David came to open Ruby’s balcony doors.

“Did you have a good sleep last night?” He asked his sister.

Ruby shrugged. He looked slightly concerned but said nothing. “It’s a nice day; perhaps we could go for a ride, visit the Clausedale’s.”

Ruby perked up at the suggestion.

“Give Mulan the day off.”

Even Mulan liked the sound of that.

“Yes please!” Ruby rushed over to her brother, hugging him. “Thank you. I love you.”

-

Ruby was bored with her book. She looked up at Mulan. Mulan could just sit there or stand, and be perfectly fine. She made the perfect guard; she could entertain herself. Ruby wondered what she was thinking about today, or if she was thinking about anything at all. Mulan moved, fixing the straps of her armour. It was strange how good it looked on her. Ruby always liked men in armour, no matter how much she hated war. It suited Mulan perfectly. Maybe Ruby was just used to it.

“Why do you still wear it?” She asked out loud.

“Hmmm?” Mulan turned to her.

“Your armour?”

“Oh.” Mulan seemed to think for a few seconds. “I like it. I feel comfortable in it.”

“Were you that kind of child that wore trousers?”

“No.” Mulan shook her head. “I never even thought of going outside of the norm before I joined the army.”

“Why did you join?”

Mulan looked down. “It’s a long story.”

“Fine, you don’t have to tell me.” Ruby waved her off. “My mother always tried to make me act ladylike.” Ruby smiled at the memory of her mother. She waited for Mulan to ask about her parents; everyone always did. But Mulan just stood there and didn’t ask. Ruby thought it was odd, but refreshing.

“Do you think I would look good in armour?” Ruby asked.

Mulan looked over, cocking her head, trying to imagine it. “I think so.” Mulan nodded. “Your chest might be too big though.” Mulan raised her hands, gesturing to her own chest. She blushed as she seemed to realize what she just said.

Ruby chuckled to herself, amused by her reaction. “I could try yours on, but I doubt it would fit.”

“No.” Mulan shook her head.

“You know, men like my chest.”

Mulan hummed, clearly uncomfortable. “Yes, I hear that’s something men like. Not just your chest.” She blushed again as she stumbled over her words. “Chests in general.”

Ruby was grinning with amusement now. This uncomfortable Mulan was adorable.

“Yes. Did the men in the war tell you that?”

Mulan nodded. “They told me lots of things.”

Ruby was intrigued.

“Most of them talked about women as conquest or objects to be won.”

Ruby hummed, nodding. She never minded being another mark on some man’s list. But she still appreciated being treated like a human.

“There were some good men though.”

“Any you liked?” Ruby asked.

Mulan shook her head, seemingly not caring at all.

-

Ruby walked along the edge of the river with Mulan trailing behind her.

“You know, it was a lot more fun when I had male guards,” Ruby said, balancing as she walked on top of a log.

Mulan just hummed, saying nothing. Ruby looked back at her.

“At least they talked.”

“I talk.” Mulan countered.

“Rarely.”

“I’m just doing my job.”

Ruby twirled around, walking back across the log. By now, she’d have her guard wrapped around her finger, madly in love with her. But Mulan was stone cold and not so easily swayed. Ruby missed the flirting. She loved making a mess of her men; she liked the attention. Ruby was tired of flirting when Mulan just pulled her away from the men. It made Ruby not even want to try anymore. Besides, all the men in the castle were too scared of her brother’s wrath to play her games. Ruby supposed that left only Mulan for her to toy with. She wondered how much more difficult it would be.

Mulan was facing towards the river. Ruby smiled to herself, spying the perfect opportunity. She quietly walked behind Mulan, trying not to draw attention to herself. She snuck up behind her and went to push Mulan into the river.

As Ruby pushed her, Mulan swirled around, reacting instantly. She replanted her foot, grabbing Ruby tightly, using Ruby’s momentum to throw her forward. Ruby lost her footing and fell into the water with a splash.

“Hey.” Ruby spat out water, pushing herself up. She splashed Mulan, getting her wet.

“You shouldn’t sneak up on a warrior.”

Ruby looked down, displeased to find her dress soaked.

“I’m sorry, your majesty,” Mulan said.

“Whatever.” Ruby huffed out, walking past her. She couldn’t even play a stupid prank on her.

-

Mulan had left Ruby to sleep hours ago. Mulan, herself, was too wired to sleep. She tried with little to no success. After a bit of tossing and turning, Mulan decided to do some light workouts to tire her body out. She had begun a rep of push-ups when she heard yelling. Mulan sat up, listening, realizing that it was coming from Ruby’s room. Mulan looked down at her underclothes, feeling exposed and not comfortable to go outside her room. Her armour hung from its spot in her room, and she put on the chest piece, before making her way to the princess’ room. When she reached the door, she could still hear the noises of distress.

“Ruby.” She knocked on the door out of concern.

The princes made no response, and Mulan opened the door, hoping she wasn’t with some man.

The room was dark as Mulan walked in. “Ruby.” She spoke softly, hearing Ruby’s quiet cries of distress. Mulan moved to find a lantern, putting it on low. As Mulan approached Ruby, she realized that she was still asleep and was probably having a bad dream.

“Ruby.” She placed a hand on Ruby’s shoulder. Ruby groaned, and her body thrashed around. “Ruby.” She called out again.

Ruby woke up with a startle, causing Mulan to jump.

“What?!” Ruby’s head snapped around her room, looking confused and scared.

“You were having a bad dream,” Mulan told her.

“The dreams again.” Ruby let out a breath as she looked over at Mulan.

“You have bad dreams a lot?” Mulan asked.

Ruby nodded, looking at Mulan, confused. “Isn’t it the middle of the night?”

Mulan nodded.

“Why are you in your armour?”

“I didn’t think it was appropriate to come into your room in the middle of the night in nothing but my underclothes.”

“Well, is it appropriate for you to be in my room in the middle of the night at all?”

“I can leave.”

“No.” Ruby reached a hand to grab her arm, letting go almost immediately.

“Why don’t I get you some tea? It’s great for helping you fall asleep.”

“Thank you.”

Mulan returned after a while with a cup of steaming tea.

“Thank you,” Ruby said, taking it from her. “You can sit if you want.” Ruby gestured to the empty space on her bed.

Mulan sat awkwardly at the end of the bed. She wasn’t sure if this was exactly appropriate. Ruby was in nothing but her nightgown, and it was rather revealing. Mulan faced away from her, feeling shy seeing her like that. She heard Ruby sip her tea.

“What were your dreams?” Mulan asked, tracing the comforter with her fingers.

“I never remember them. I remember a hunger and fear. Running, I’m always running. In the woods, I think. It feels like something’s after me, maybe someone.”

“It’s recurring?”

Ruby nodded. “I don’t know what it means. If it means anything.”

Mulan nodded. “I have dreams too sometimes.” She spoke softly, unsure of why she was telling her this. “Of the war.”

“Oh. That must be horrible.”

“It is.”

“I hate war.”

Mulan couldn’t agree more. “I should go.” She stood up suddenly.

“Thanks for the tea.”

Mulan nodded.

“Have a good rest of your sleep, your majesty.” She bowed quickly before leaving the room.

-

Mulan traced her fingers over the spines of the books on the shelves. The library in the castle wasn’t grand by any means, but they had a good collection.

“Help yourself,” Ruby told her from where she sat, reading a book.

Mulan had fallen out of reading during the war. She wondered if she would still like it. She didn’t pick any of the books off the shelves though; she just walked around the room. Upon a pedestal with other books, there sat a book with the most intricate designs on the cover. It was just lines and swirls, but it was rather beautiful. The book was held closed with a clasp. Mulan had noticed it before and picked it up carefully.

“Careful!” Ruby came running over, taking the book from her. “That was my parents.”

“Oh,” Mulan said as Ruby put it back. “It’s beautiful.”

“Hmm, too bad we can’t open it. You see this clasp?” Ruby pointed to the clasp. “It’s got some kind of lock. Whatever opened this journal got lost when my parents died.”

Mulan inspected the clasp and its lock. It was a circular lock, that looked like a sliver of it was missing. Perhaps the missing key.

“I wish we could open it, then maybe I could actually know what they were like.”

Mulan looked over at Ruby, recognizing a solemn look on her face.

“They died when I was young, and I don’t even remember what they were like. I just feel like I don’t have any sort of connection to them, like I don’t even know them, but they were my parents.”

Mulan nodded.

“All I know is what my brother tells me.”

“How did they die?” Mulan asked cautiously, not wanting to upset her.

“Their carriage flipped.” She said simply. “I don’t like to talk about it.”

“I’m sorry.”

Ruby looked back at her but said nothing, turning back around, walking somewhere else.


	3. A Secret Revealed

Nathanial avoided Ruby as he entered the castle. Nathanial knew how pissed she’d be if she found out why he was there, that he was taking her brother away.

“I can’t leave,” David told his friend.

“What do you mean, you’re not going to come then?” Nathaniel couldn’t believe him. “I need your help. You’re the only person I know that could talk some sense into them.”

“I can’t leave my sister.” David shook his head.

“David, this could mean a war. A war between our neighbouring cities, a war that could spread here. Do you want that?”

David sighed, he didn’t want that at all, but he couldn’t leave.

“It’s just not a good time… Ruby…”

“Your sister is not a child anymore. She can take care of herself. Helping me will protect her from a potential war!” Nathanial was clearly annoyed with David. “Please.”

David sighed, looking out the window. “Give me some time to think it over.”

Nathaniel nodded and left David to think it over.

-

David began walking down the halls of the castle. Ruby was outside riding a horse as Mulan watched from the stables.

“Mulan.” He addressed her.

“My King.” Mulan bowed.

“I may have to leave. Nathaniel is dealing with a political issue, and he’s afraid it may cause a war. He’s asked for my help.”

Mulan blinked, not sure how to respond to the seriousness of the implication.

David looked over at Ruby riding across the field, looking so happy.

“I don’t want to leave. I can’t leave her.”

“I will watch her, your majesty,” Mulan reassured him. “You must leave. We cannot have an unnecessary war breaking out.”

David hummed in agreement. “Mulan, you must promise me that you will watch her like a hawk.” His voice turned serious as he turned to Mulan. “Every night, lock the balcony doors. Do you understand? Her balcony doors must not be opened while I’m gone.”

Mulan nodded, a bit shocked by his serious tone. It seemed ominous, as if he feared something dangerous happening while he was gone.

“She is not to leave the room at night, you understand?”

“Yes sir.” Mulan nodded her head.

“It is of the utmost importance.” David looked back at her sister. “I’ll give you the key. I trust you Mulan. You are much better than any of her previous guards.”

Mulan felt a swell of pride at the compliment.

“I know she can be hard, but she’s a good person.”

“I know,” Mulan said, following his eyes to Ruby. She felt a warm feeling build up inside of her.

“Thank you Mulan.” David patted her arm and walked away.

-

“You’re leaving me alone!” Ruby smiled up at her brother.

“You are to do everything Mulan says while I’m gone.”

Ruby rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

“I’m serious Ruby.”

“Of course.” She sighed. David had started packing up. “You’ll stay safe?” She asked in concern.

“It’s all right Ruby,” David reassured her. “I’ll make sure a pointless war doesn’t start.”

“Good. I don’t want any more wars.”

David cupped her face. “I know.” He said solemnly. He kissed her head, and she let her head fall against him.

“I love you.” She whispered.

“I love you too. Stay safe.” He pulled away. “Listen to Mulan.”

“All right.” Ruby looked over at Mulan, who was standing at the door. “You’re lucky she’s pretty.”

Mulan raised her eyebrow at her, and Ruby just cocked a smile.

-

Ruby was making bored noises as she sat out on her balcony. Mulan had gone to grab the lock for the doors. Ruby was disappointed that her brother had ordered the doors to be closed while he was gone.

Mulan had come back. “Come on, your majesty. It’s late. You should get ready for bed.”

Ruby made a noise of protest as she slowly got up. “Do you think he’s all right?” Ruby asked as she leaned over the balcony.

“I’m sure he’s all right, your majesty. It’s only been a day. He said it shouldn’t take more than a week.”

“You know how politics are, how men are.”

Mulan hummed. “Come on.” She beckoned Ruby inside as she began closing the doors.

“Do we have to?” Ruby asked as she walked into her room.

“Your brother’s orders,” Mulan said, closing the doors behind her, locking them with the key.

Ruby sighed as Mulan pocketed the key. “I hope you have a good night’s sleep, your majesty.”

Ruby just nodded as Mulan walked out of her room.

-

Ruby was missing her brother desperately. It wasn’t like they spent every moment together, and most of the time they talked, they ended up fighting. But she loved her brother, and she did worry. She was so worried that she didn’t want to start anything with Mulan. She didn’t feel like arguing or having Mulan mad at her. So Ruby was on her best behaviour, but she wasn’t exactly happy either.

Mulan seemed to sense her dour mood and would try to suggest things to cheer her up. Ruby was able to entertain herself for the most part and keep her mind off of worrying over her brother. As it came to the end of the week and David had not returned, Ruby got more worried.

“I’m sure he’ll be back soon.” Mulan tried to reassure her as she began closing the balcony doors.

Ruby didn’t say anything as she sat in the chair in her room.

Mulan stopped, standing with the doors half-closed. “It’s a full moon tonight.”

Ruby hummed, she never really thought much of those things.

“You know, I could leave the doors open tonight.”

Ruby looked over at Mulan, who was staring back at her.

“You’d disobey your king?” Ruby asked in surprise.

“He’d never have to know,” Mulan said, looking back at Ruby.

Ruby sat up straighter, shocked by Mulan’s sudden niceness. “You’d do that?”

“As long as you promise not to leave your room, what’s the harm?” Mulan offered a smile.

Ruby jumped up, running over to hug her. “Thank you.” She pulled away.

Mulan was looking down, hiding the slight blush on her cheeks. Ruby thought it was cute. It was so sweet of Mulan to do this for her. Ruby knew how strict she was, but she clearly was trying to cheer Ruby up a little. It was thoughtful of her. “I promise I won’t run off.”

“Good.” Mulan nodded. “I’ll leave you to your rest.” Mulan began to walk away.

Ruby felt the urge to offer Mulan to stay, but it felt weird. “Mulan.” She spoke, and Mulan turned to her.

“Have a goodnight.”

Mulan nodded before leaving Ruby’s room.

-

Ruby was so happy about the doors of her balcony being opened that she brought out some blankets and laid down on the upholstered bench on her balcony. She laid the blankets over her as she laid down, staring at the night sky. Ruby couldn’t remember ever seeing a full moon during the night. She must have at one point in her life. She knew what it must look like, but yet she couldn’t actually say she had ever seen one.

Her eyes started to get tired as the full moon peeked out behind the clouds. The light reflected off the moon was bright, and it entranced Ruby. She felt something stirring inside her—a hunger, a longing for freedom and the slight terror that plagued her dreams. The entrancing light from the moon filled her vision as everything else fell away.

-

Mulan had just been able to fall asleep when she was woken by banging from the next room. She sat up as the strange noises from the next room awoke her. Mulan, worried about Ruby, threw on her armour before checking on her room.

Mulan pushed through Ruby’s doors, expecting to find her how she found her when she was having night terrors. Instead, when Mulan walked into the room, she found the room in a complete mess, as if someone had gone rampaging through the room, knocking everything over.

“Ruby.” She asked tentatively, not sure what was going on.

She heard a strange noise coming from inside the room and walked cautiously into the room.

Out of the corner of a room, she spotted a pair of glowing yellow eyes. Mulan jumped back, grasping the closest thing to a weapon she could, which seemed to be a fallen curtain rod.

The creature growled from where it hid behind a table in the corner of the room. Mulan pointed the curtain rod at the beast, threateningly. Her heart was racing. She couldn’t believe some animal had gotten into the room, _and where was Ruby anyway_?

The creature slowly moved, crutching low to the ground. It growled as it came into view. The glow from the moon gave Mulan a good view of the creature. It was the last thing Mulan expected it to be. _It was a wolf_. It stood at almost three feet, its haunches were raised, and its teeth bared.

“Please tell me you didn’t eat Ruby,” Mulan whispered.

The wolf snarled lowly and bounded away from Mulan, running to the balcony. Suddenly it jumped off the balcony. Mulan ran after it, looking over the balcony. The wolf ran along the ground, seemingly unaffected by its fall.

“Ruby!” Mulan called out, her head spinning around the room. “Ruby!” She pushed the fallen furniture over, searching for Ruby, amidst the wreckage, but Ruby was nowhere to be seen. “Ruby!” Mulan was panicking now. She raced out of the room, running down the halls of the castle.

She came to a stop at a display of swords in one of the halls. “Sorry David.” Mulan braced herself as she smashed the glass with her elbow. A bit of the glass had cut her elbow, but she ignored the cut, reaching for a sword and continuing running.

She ran outside, reaching the stables. Mulan unlatched the door to the horse’s stall, jumping atop without even getting them ready. “Come on!” She told the horse, coaxing him into a run. “We’ve got to find her!”

Mulan clung on as they rode across the castle grounds. There was no trace of anyone besides the trail of the wolf.

“That way.” Mulan coxed the horse to follow the wolf’s trail. It was Mulan’s only lead right now. If that wolf had killed Ruby, Mulan would show it her wrath.

As they reached the edges of the castle grounds, the trees became thicker, turning into forest. The horse had a harder time navigating through them. Every once in a while, Mulan thought she glimpsed the wolf’s grey fir, but it always disappeared in a flash.

As the forest got thicker, Mulan realized that the horse couldn’t go any further. Mulan was exhausted; she wasn’t sure how long she had been at this for.

“Let’s retrace our steps. Maybe we missed something?” Mulan turned the horse around, and they crept back through the forest, Mulan keeping an eye out for any sign of Ruby.

As they rode slowly back, Mulan saw no sign of Ruby or the wolf. The only thing that remained was some wolf tracks that she had followed into the woods.

Mulan sighed, thinking out her options. There could be a chance Ruby was back at the castle. Mulan decided to go back to the castle. She looked all over the castle with no luck, returning to Ruby’s room and organizing it, not knowing what else to do. She had no clue what had happened to Ruby. Mulan was pissed though. Ruby had promised her that she wouldn’t run off, and she sure picked a great time to go run off, didn’t she?

After Mulan had pretty much reorganized the mess that was Ruby’s room, she grabbed a cloak before heading back outside into the cold, hoping to find Ruby somewhere.

Mulan hadn’t realized how long she had been riding around, but she almost fell off the horse as her eyes began to close.

“Shit,” Mulan swore, catching herself at the last second. “Alright.” Mulan sighed. She jumped off the horse’s back. The horse laid down on the ground. “I’ll rest.” Mulan laid her head against the horse’s body. “You keep a watch out for me.”

Mulan was woken up not much later by the horse’s nose rubbing against her. Mulan groaned as she was woken from her slumber. “Hey boy.” She brushed the horse’s face, smiling up at him. “Alright, back at it.” She stood up, and the horse followed. Mulan jumped back up onto his back, and they continued their search.

The sun had risen by now, and Mulan hoped it would be easier to find Ruby in the daylight. They followed the stream that marked the border of the castle grounds, following it for a while.

As they continued, Mulan spotted something up ahead. As they neared it, she could just barely make out the form of a body lying on the ground.

“Ruby!” Mulan jumped off the horse’s back. She sprinted across the grass, running over to the body on the ground.

The body on the ground was naked, and Mulan began pulling off her cloak. She threw it over the body, turning it careful towards her. She sighed with relief, recognizing the face as Ruby’s.

“Ruby.” She brushed the dirt off her face. Mulan couldn’t have imagined what had happened that led Ruby to be all the way out here, naked. Even that seemed a bit much for her.

“Ruby, wake up.” She gripped Ruby’s shoulders, shaking her gently.

Ruby groaned as she moved a bit.

“Ruby,” Malan called out to her once again.

Ruby’s eyes blinked open as she began to wake up.

“What? Mulan?” She looked down at herself with the cloak covering her body. “What happened?” Ruby looked around, seeming confused. “Where am I?” She lifted the cloak up, looking beneath it. “Why am I naked!?”

“I don’t know, you tell me.”

“I don’t remember anything.” Ruby opened her mouth, running her tongue along her teeth. “I remember being really hungry. And the moon. And running.”

Mulan observed her, hoping for some kind of answer.

“Ruby, there was a wolf.”

“A wolf?” Ruby looked confused. “What do you mean?”

“There was a wolf in your room, and you disappeared. I’ve been looking all night for you. I… I thought something happened.”

Ruby looked back down at herself. “I don’t know what happened. I don’t know how I got here. Where am I?”

“Far away from the castle grounds. Come on.” Mulan stood up and offered her hand to help Ruby up. “Let’s get you home and put some clothes on you.”

Ruby nodded, accepting Mulan’s help up. She held the cloak tight around her body, clearly not very comfortable being as exposed as she was. “Come on.” Mulan grabbed the horse’s reins, walking Ruby back to the castle.

-

Mulan snuck Ruby back inside unnoticed; she didn’t want people to start talking. She figured this situation was best unnoticed.

“What happened here?” Ruby asked, looking over her room.

“It was a lot worse.”

“You said a wolf did this?”

Mulan nodded.

“How did a wolf get in here?”

“I don’t know,” Mulan said, reorgnizing some more of the mess.

Ruby just sighed. “We can’t tell David.”

Mulan agreed with her. After all, she had been the one to disobey his orders, and the worst had happened. She couldn’t imagine how he’d react upon finding that out.

“I’m going to take a bath and get dressed.”

“Of course.” Mulan nodded. “I should clean up a mess I made outside.”

Ruby raised her eyebrow but didn’t ask anymore.

-

Mulan began cleaning up the glass of the display case she broke last night. She’d have to think of some reason as to why it was broken, an accident of some sort. As Mulan was cleaning the glass up, she was reminded of the cut on her elbow. When she went to throw the shards of glass away, she went to find some ointment and maybe some bandages. Mulan cleaned her wound and carried the items upstairs, having an inkling that Ruby might need them as well.

Mulan knocked on Ruby’s door, and she opened it. Ruby had put on a dress, and her hair was wet from her bath.

“I thought you might need these.” Mulan held out the ointments and bandages in her hands.

“Yes, thank you.” Ruby sat on her bed, and Mulan brought over a chair.

“I’m covered in scratches from, like trees or something. Most of them are not too serious.”

Mulan noticed one nasty scratch on her arm; she wondered how she hadn’t noticed it before.

“Here, let me.” Mulan pulled Ruby’s arm towards her.

“What happened to your elbow?” Ruby asked. “It wasn’t the wolf, was it?”

“No.” Mulan shook her head. “Thankfully, it didn’t attack me.” Mulan dabbed the ointment on Ruby’s wound, causing her to hiss. “I broke one of your display cases.”

“What? Why?”

“I took one of your swords,” Mulan said, dabbing the wound some more.

“You stole one of our swords?”

Mulan gestured to the sword which she had dropped off in Ruby’s room.

“You must have looked very sexy.” Ruby joked.

Mulan glared at her.

“I’m sorry, this is serious.” Ruby pulled up her skirt, revealing another scratch on her leg. Mulan got to work cleaning it up.

“I don’t know what this is.” Mulan simply replied.

“I’m sorry if I scared you. I wish I could explain what happened. In all honesty, I’m rather rattled from it.”

Mulan nodded, she imagined she’d been pretty shaken if she had woken up naked in the middle of nowhere, having no clue what happened.

“Well, at least you’re okay. Minus a few scratches.”

Ruby nodded, letting her skirt fall back down after Mulan had finished cleaning the wound. “Thank you.” Ruby looked over her room. “I guess I’ll clean my room.”

Mulan nodded as she stood up.

“I’ll put your sword back unless you want to keep it.” Ruby offered.

“No. I think those days are long behind me.”

Mulan put the ointment on the side table. “Here, let me help you.”

Together they began cleaning up the messy room, putting everything back into order. Mulan was cleaning up jewelry that had fallen out of a box. Ruby had lots of jewelry, and Mulan had never paid much notice of them. She was careful as she put them back. Mulan picked up one of the necklaces; the charm was the shape of a crescent moon. She wasn’t sure why it caught her attention, but she felt like she had seen it somewhere before.

“Where did you get this one?” Mulan asked Ruby, holding up the necklace.

“Oh, that was my mother’s,” Ruby said, going back to cleaning.

Mulan suddenly remembered the book Ruby had shown her. The one with the patterns, which was locked. It couldn’t be so easy though, could it? Ruby had said that the key had been lost long ago. Mulan pocketed the necklace for later.

-

It was late. Mulan had taken a bath and had slept for most of the day. Ruby still seemed shaken from what happened, but they didn’t talk about it. After dinner, Ruby went back to her room to sleep, and Mulan made sure to lock the balcony doors. Ruby didn’t say anything as she did so.

Mulan left Ruby to sleep, going downstairs to the library. She picked the journal out of its case. It was just as beautiful as she remembered. She ran her finger over the lock of the clasp. The missing piece of the circle was the perfect fit for the crescent moon charm of Ruby’s necklace. Mulan pulled out the necklace from her pocket, placing it in the empty space. It fit perfectly into the slot and pushed it in till it clicked. She tried to open the book, but nothing happened. She grasped the circular piece of the clasp, finding it spun. She twisted it till the clasp of the book popped open.

Mulan felt a rush of excitement as she opened the book, being careful to hold on to the moon necklace. She opened it to the first page. There were intricate drawings of moons that were filled with beautiful swirls and lines. Mulan flipped through the book, noticing it was written in some foreign language with strange characters she had never seen before. There were drawings on some of the pages, detailed images and diagrams—figures like the human body and anatomy. Mulan had seen some of the same images when she was studying back home. There were also drawings of wolves littered throughout the book. Sketches of nature and moons littered almost every page. As Mulan flipped through the book, she stopped on a page with drawings of a human. Each image, the human changed a bit, their nose growing longer, their eyes changing to that of an animal’s. As Mulan flipped the page, the drawings showed the human being turned into a wolf. Mulan dropped the book as the realization hit her.

_It couldn’t be, it was just a myth, it was impossible._

Mulan’s heart beat fast as she picked the book back up. She flipped through it. On the last picture was a photograph of a family with a young boy and a baby girl in their arms.

“Ruby,” Mulan whispered, tracing her finger over the portrait.

-

“He’s back!” Ruby came rushing into Mulan’s room, not even caring. “David’s back!”

“Oh.” Mulan rubbed her tired eyes as Ruby ran off.

Mulan got up and quickly got dressed. Ruby was already outside as the carriage pulled up.

“David!” Ruby ran to her brother, hugging him tightly.

“It’s good to see you too.” David smiled. “You didn’t get into too much trouble while I was gone, did you?”

“No.” Ruby shook her head.

David looked over at Mulan. “Nothing to worry yourself about your majesty,” Mulan told him.

“Good.” David smiled, looking back at his sister. “Let’s get some food. I’m starving.”

-

Ruby and David spent most of the day together. It was pretty late by the time Ruby decided to turn in. After Ruby went to bed, Mulan went to find David. Mulan found him in his study, which was dark without the light from outside to illuminate the room. David was looking over some papers under a lamp; he looked up at the sound of Mulan approaching.

“What do I need to know?” He asked. “Something happened.”

Mulan nodded. She walked over, placing the book down on his desk.

“My parents’ journal?” David picked it up, surprised to find the clasp unlocked. “You unlocked it.”

“Ruby had the key all along.” Mulan handed him the crescent moon necklace.

“My mother’s necklace.” David sighed. “I should have known.” He flipped through the book, Mulan caught sight of the same images she had seen early and had been unable to stop thinking about. David seemed unfazed by it.

“I’m sorry,” Mulan spoke slowly. “I did what you instructed me not to do.”

David stood up quickly. “What happened?”

“There was a wolf.”

David’s eyes widened, his hand clenching into a fist on the table. Mulan wasn’t sure how he was going to react, but she had to know, she had to ask him.

“Is she one of them? Are the legends true? Is she a werewolf? Is that why you keep her locked up?”

“I told you to keep the door locked!” David yelled at her, stopping to take a breath. He looked down at the floor. “Please, you can’t tell anyone. If anyone were to find out.”

“So it is true then?” Mulan asked.

“Yes.” David sighed, running his hand over the book. “Ruby, she doesn’t know. She doesn’t know anything.”

David sat down. “My mother died after giving birth to me. I was seven when my father found a woman injured in the forest. He offered her a safe haven while she healed; he fell in love with her and married her. She held a dark secret, though.

“I don’t remember how old I was, but one day I woke up to a wolf in my room, standing over me. I thought it was going to kill me, so I screamed for help. My father came running to my room and scared the wolf away. It was then that we realized that my new mother had disappeared. My father went after the wolf, thinking it had taken my mother or killed her. But what he found was her instead.”

David took a breath. “She explained it all to him. He loved her too much to care.”

“Ruby is her daughter.” Mulan interrupted.

“Yes. We always knew it could be a possibility, but she wouldn’t change until she was older. My mother was supposed to help her control her powers, understand it. But after the accident.”

Mulan could see how hard it was to talk about.

“I was so sure it had something to do with her being a wolf, but it was just an accident.”

He paused, tracing his finger over the photograph. “After they died, one night, Ruby turned into a wolf and disappeared. She was gone for two days. When I found her, she had been shot with an arrow, having run almost to the next town. I couldn’t lose her after my parents. But I didn’t know what to do. So I locked her doors up every night that there was a full moon. She can only turn into a wolf under the light of a full moon, at least that’s how the legend goes.”

“Ruby, she didn’t remember?”

David shook her head.

Mulan took in a deep breath, processing all the information. “I won’t tell anyone. I know how dangerous the information could be in the wrong hands.”

“Thank you.” David looked up at her.

“The book, it’s written in a strange language.”

“It was a code of some sort. My parents were trying to figure out as much as they could about my mother’s… well, her condition. But they didn’t want someone else getting access to the information. I’m afraid I can’t read it either.”

“We should tell Ruby.”

“No.” David shook his head. “She can’t know.”

“She deserves to know.”

David shook his head.

“Two nights ago, she turned into a wolf again, and she knows something happened. It scared her; she doesn’t understand it. She deserves to know.”

“I don’t…” David struggled over his words. “It’s too dangerous. I don’t know how to control her.”

“We can figure out,” Mulan told him.

“You want to let her transform again?”

Mulan nodded.

David shook his head. “No, it’s too dangerous. She could kill someone, or get hurt.”

“We’ll chain her up.” Mulan thought up. “If her mother could control the beast, then we should at least give Ruby the chance to figure it out. She deserves to know.”

David seemed to think it over.

“She deserves this connection to her mother.”

David looked down at the book. “The next full moon isn’t till a month anyway.”

“Fine.” Mulan sighed. “I won’t tell her anything till then. And if by then you decide against it, I will follow your lead.”


	4. The Truth Exposed

Mulan didn’t like not telling Ruby the truth, but if that’s what David decided, who was she to go against her king? It wasn’t like Ruby was going to suspect anything anyway. Ruby would never expect Mulan to be hiding something from her. Ruby had moved on anyway. As if she wanted to put the whole thing behind her and just forget about it

They were on one of their usual walks, and Mulan grabbed a stick off the ground, spinning it in her hands. Ruby watched, impressed. Mulan twirled the branch around some more, showing off a bit. She knew it would amuse Ruby.

“Teach me how to fight,” Ruby suggested.

“What?”

“Teach me how to fight,” Ruby repeated.

“Okay.” Mulan decided to amuse her. “What do you want to learn?”

Ruby shrugged. “How to take someone down.”

Mulan thought for a few seconds. “All right, come at me.” She dropped the stick and waved her hand towards herself.

Ruby came at her, although not very fast. Mulan reacted quickly, smoothly spinning around, and pushing Ruby onto the ground. Ruby fell to the ground with a grunt.

“Oww.”

Mulan offered a hand, helping her up.

“I thought you were supposed to be teaching me.”

“I am. Watch. Come at me.” Mulan beckoned Ruby with her hand once more.

Ruby came cautiously this time, expecting to be taken down once more.

“Look, you’re coming at it all wrong,” Mulan stopped her. “You’re taller than me, use that against me.” Mulan moved back, readjusting Ruby’s form. “You want to overtake me, use your strength.”

Ruby nodded, watching her closely, admiring her. Mulan was too focused on teaching her to notice her staring.

“Now come at my waist, throw me off balance.”

As Mulan was talking, Ruby pushed, catching her totally by surprise. Mulan fell to the ground, and Ruby pounced on top of her, pinning her down. “Haha!” Ruby smiled widely from above her.

Mulan was left blinking on the ground, staring up at Ruby. Ruby looked gorgeous with her long, dark hair falling around her. Mulan suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable pinned beneath her.

“Great job.” Mulan squirmed underneath her. “I would like to get up now.”

“Aww, but I like this position.” Ruby teased, leaning a little more forward before rolling off Mulan.

Mulan dusted the dirt off herself, trying to think of anything else than the image of Ruby leaning over her.

“Are you going to show me more?” Ruby asked, already standing up.

As much as Mulan liked the idea of getting back at Ruby, she felt a little embarrassed by what just happened. “Later.” She spoke. “I think we should head back for supper now.”

-

Mulan knew the full moon was approaching. She kept track of the days and watched the night sky. Before the eve of the full moon, Mulan went to David to see what his decision would be. She hoped, at least for Ruby’s sake, that he would want the truth to be revealed.

“I don’t see why we have to let her transform.” David posited.

It was a fair point. Maybe it was simply curiosity that made Mulan so determined to have the transformation happen.

“Who’s to say she’d believe you even if you told her.” Mulan convinced herself it was a good argument.

“We have the journal.” David held it up.

“Which neither of us knows how to read.”

David let out a sigh. “All right, but we do this my way.”

Mulan nodded.

-

The next afternoon David ordered the stable boy, Jacob, to move the horses out of the stables. Jacob didn’t question the orders, moving them to the small fenced-in area of the field.

“All right, we need a reason for her to be in the barn before nightfall.”

“I’ll convince her. It will be easy enough.” Mulan told him.

David hummed.

They gathered up some ropes and chains, hiding them under blankets in the stable. “When Ruby falls asleep, lock her up.” David thought the plan over. “I don’t know if this is a good idea. Neither of us should be around her while she’s a wolf. She’ll be fully an animal at that point.”

“We don’t know, maybe she’ll recognize us.”

David thought it over some more. “Here.” David handed Mulan a dagger. “Just in case.”

Mulan nodded, taking it from him.

-

“What did my brother need your help for?” Ruby asked when Mulan came back inside. Her brother had mysteriously whisked Mulan off, making Ruby slightly suspicious. David never left Ruby alone.

“He wants the stables cleaned. He wanted me to help move some things.” Mulan told her.

“Couldn’t he get one of the other men?” Ruby asked.

Mulan shrugged.

“I don’t get why he’s moving the horses out for the night though.” Ruby didn’t like the idea of the creatures being so exposed for the night.

Mulan walked around the room, tracing the countertops with her finger. “It got me thinking.” Ruby turned to her, wondering what sort of plan she was concocting. “Maybe. Just maybe.” She emphasized, turning towards Ruby. “We could sneak out, sleep in the stables.”

A smile began forming on Ruby’s face. She couldn’t believe Mulan. “Who is this Mulan, and what has she done with my old bodyguard?”

Mulan chuckled.

“You want to sneak out!?”

“Shh.” Mulan hushed her. “Don’t let your brother hear. I just thought you’d been so well behaved and it could be fun. I could teach you a few more tricks.”

“You want to teach me some tricks?” Ruby said coyly, licking her bottom lip teasingly.

Mulan just rolled her eyes. “You know what, maybe I’ll just lock you in your room.”

“No.” Ruby pouted. “It sounds fun. Thank you.”

Mulan offered a smile.

“Good, get ready to leave before nightfall.”

-

Ruby was excited about their nighttime adventure. She packed a small bag with some blankets and changed into her nightgown, throwing a cloak over for the cold. She wondered if she could get Mulan to open up some more and tell her stories from her time in the army, or even before that. Of course, a late-night alone with Mulan in the barn could be fun for other reasons too. She would have many opportunities to tease and flirt with her, making her blush in that adorable way Ruby was starting to fall for.

Mulan knocked on her door, and Ruby opened it.

“You know, you don’t need your armour,” Ruby told her.

Mulan just looked back at her, ignoring the comment. “No one’s around right now, so it’s the perfect time to leave. I think we should sneak off your balcony.”

“Fun!” Ruby smiled, grabbing up her bag of stuff. Mulan also had a small satchel that was slung across her shoulder. “I’ll show you how I do it.”

Ruby straddled the railing along the edge of the balcony, gripping tight. She brought both her feet to the other side of the banister, sliding on the small ledge. Slowly Ruby knelt down, moving her hands lower. She then kicked her feet off the ledge and wrapped them around the column, carefully gripping the column with one hand, then two. Then she let herself slide down till she reached the ground.

“See. Easy.” She said, looking up to see Mulan follow her movements with graceful speed.

“Wow.” Ruby was shocked how easy she made it look as she slid down the column. “I struggled the first time I did that.”

Mulan shrugged. “Come on. We don’t want anyone to catch us.”

She took Ruby’s hand and began running, crutching low. Ruby followed in suit. They reached the stables fairly quickly, easily slipping inside undetected. Ruby let out a laugh when they were inside. “I can’t believe we did that!”

Mulan smiled at her, already sitting down to open her bag. “I brought treats.” She said, pulling out candies from her bag.

Ruby laughed as she sat down across from Mulan, grabbing one of the candies from her. She unwrapped the candy and popped it into her mouth. “I brought blankets.” Ruby pulled out blankets from her bag, and she moved to lay them down, patting one to beckon Mulan to sit on it.

Ruby grabbed a handful of wrapped candies, unwrapping them slowly and popping them into her mouth. “Why are you being so nice to me anyway?”

“What do you mean?” Mulan asked.

“Come on. Defying my brother, letting me sneak out in the middle of the night. That’s so unlike you.”

Mulan just hummed.

“Fine, don’t tell me. But you have to tell me a story at least.”

“What kind of story?” Mulan asked.

“One from when you were in the army.”

Mulan stayed quiet.

“Nothing bad or scary.” Ruby popped another candy into her mouth. “And don’t let me eat all these candies.” She said, beginning to unwrap another one.

Mulan opened her mouth, leaning her head towards Ruby. Ruby plopped the candy into her mouth with a satisfied smile. Mulan chewed it for a bit, lying back, with her elbows propping her up.

“All right, fine.” Mulan thought. “When we were travelling, we got to see some fascinating places. There was this one place with hot springs. It was so beautiful. I wanted to go in so bad, but I knew that would reveal my cover.”

Ruby nodded, falling on to her stomach, listening to the story intently.

“You almost forgot about everything else in the world when you found places like that. They were so beautiful. It just made you forget. It was like nothing bad could ever happen there.”

Ruby thought of her hiding spot. “I have my own spot like that here. It was the only place none of my guards could ever find me.”

Mulan looked over, intrigued.

“It’s my favourite spot, so peaceful. I haven’t been there in a while. I know how good you are at finding me, and I didn’t want you to find my secret place.”

Mulan almost looked apologetic.

“But, maybe. Just maybe.” She mimicked Mulan’s words from earlier that day. “I’ll show it to you.”

“I’d like that.”

Ruby looked at Mulan, the hint of light coming from outside, glinting off of her armour. She wondered what Mulan looked like without it. She quite appreciated the look though, even if it did bother her that Mulan never took it off.

“Inviting me out to sneak out to the stables for a night’s sleep.” A coy smile worked its way onto Ruby’s lips. “Sounds like something one of my old guards would do before we were intimate.”

She could see the shock pass over Mulan’s face as she avoided Ruby’s glare. Ruby chuckled to herself. Despite Mulan’s rough exterior and no-can-do attitude, she was too easy to embarrass.

Mulan let out an uncomfortable cough, clearly not knowing how to react.

“You’re cute,” Ruby told her, letting her feet swing in the air behind her.

Mulan cast a wary glare over her way, as if not sure Ruby was joking or not.

Ruby wasn’t joking. She indeed did find Mulan cute. Her guard was starting to grow on her. Hell, Ruby would seduce her if Mulan was down for it. Ruby wondered if Mulan would be down for it though. She blushed every time Ruby said or did anything flirtatious, but she was very by the books.

“You should get some rest.” Mulan simply replied.

Ruby finally let her head rest on the ground as she stared off at the open window of the stable. The full moon hung in the sky. She remembered the strange incident that happened last time there was a full moon; of how she woke up naked in the middle of the field with no memory of how she got there, with Mulan finding her and telling her that there had been a wolf in her room that night. Ruby still had goosebumps from the memory of that night. She was about to turn to Mulan and remind her of that strange moment when she suddenly felt transfixed by the moonlight.

“Ruby.” She could hear her name, but it was distant.

That longing, that calling deep inside her. That strange stirring in her stomach that she could never place. Hunger. A fire raced through her body, and everything else fell away.

-

Mulan expected Ruby to fall asleep before the transformation. She felt like she looked away for a second, only to find Ruby staring at the open window of the stable. Her eyes were glazed over as the moonlight shone down on her.

“Ruby.” She spoke worriedly, realizing what was about to happen.

Ruby didn’t respond, her eyes, unblinking. Mulan unsheathed the dagger from where she hid it under her blouse.

Ruby’s face began to twist as her mouth and nose began to extend. Mulan took a step back in pure terror as the transformation took place in front of her. Her body twisted and shifted, changing shape. Her human body began to change to one of a wolf as her clothes ripped, and grey fir began to cover her skin.

As the transformation seemed finished, the wolf form of what once had been Ruby rose up and howled into the night.

Mulan’s breathing quickened as she gripped the dagger tighter. Ruby turned to her, her eyes glowing yellow and teeth bared.

“Ruby, please. I don’t know if you’re still in there, but it’s me. It’s Mulan.” Mulan reached out her hand that wasn’t gripping the dagger.

Ruby growled lowly, her hair standing up. Mulan didn’t know what to do. She was starting to see how stupid this whole plan was. She was going to die; the princess was going to fucking eat her.

Mulan backed up slowly, finding where she and David had stashed the ropes and chains. She pushed the blankets away with her feet, slowly reaching down to grab one of the chains.

“It’s okay Ruby. I don’t mean you any harm.” Mulan tried to reassure the wolf. She didn’t even know if there was any point in talking to the creature.

She tossed the looped end of the chain, hoping her aim was still good. Thanks to her luck, she managed to throw it around the wolf’s head. Ruby didn’t seem to like that though, reacting almost instantly and snapping her head back. The loop pulled tighter as Ruby tried to shake the chain off. Mulan kept her grip steady as the wolf began to jump around, trying to shake it off.

“Ruby please.” Mulan tried to calm her.

The door of the stables opened, and the wolf booked it. Mulan could barely hold on as she was dragged along after the wolf. The chain slipped through her hands, burning her skin. Mulan tried to hold on, but it hurt too much, and she let go, falling back into the grass as Ruby disappeared towards the forest.

“Mulan!” David ran over to her. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Mulan said, looking at her red hands. “I’m sorry, she transformed before falling asleep. I didn’t chain her up. I’m sorry. This was a terrible idea.”

“It’s okay. Maybe we can reach her.” David pulled her up, and they ran to where the horses were, each of them mounting one. They ran fast, following the trail of the wolf. When they reached the forest, the wolf was in sight. It seemed the chain had gotten stuck around a stump of a tree.

“I’m going to try,” David said, jumping off the horse.

Mulan wanted to stop him, but she sensed it was no use. She jumped off the horse, suddenly realizing that she had lost her dagger somewhere along the way. She hoped they wouldn’t need it.

David slowly approached the wolf, keeping himself low to the ground.

“Ruby. Ruby. Are you in there?” He reached his hand out, keeping his distance. The wolf growled lowly, baring its fangs in warning, “It’s me, you brother, David.”

“I know this is a lot for you.” He said. “I’m sorry. But I know you’re still in there. You won’t kill me, just like our mother didn’t kill me.”

“Please Ruby.” He begged desperately.

Ruby snarled but slowly approached, sniffing his hand. The fur on her back fell down as she seemed to calm down. Mulan couldn’t believe it, but suddenly, the wolf pushed her head forward, nudging it against David’s hand.

David closed his eyes in relief. He moved slowly forward, reaching to lift the chain off from around her neck. “There you go.” He said.

She quickly ran off into the woods.

“You let her go?” Mulan asked.

“I can’t protect her forever.”

-

Dreams; dreams of running through the forest, the rustling of the leaves, branches snapping underway. It was like the nightmares that plagued Ruby’s mind. But this time, no ominous feeling of something after her, watching her. This time there was only freedom.

“Ruby.” The voice came distant through her tired state. “Ruby.”

Ruby woke up, finding David standing over her. “David?” She sat up, taking in her surroundings. She seemed to be in the middle of the forest, and when she looked down, she noticed David had draped a blanket over her.

“It happened again,” Ruby spoke quietly.

“I’m so sorry.” Ruby noticed that her brother was crying. It alarmed her more than the state she was currently in.

“I’m so sorry. I should have told you.”

“Told me what?” Ruby asked, hugging the blanket around her.

“The truth. About you, about your mother.”

“What about me, what about our mother?” Ruby was terrified of whatever David was about to reveal.

David stroked her shoulder, brushing back her hair. “We didn’t have the same mother.”

“What do you mean?” Ruby was confused. For as long as she could have remembered, they had the same parents.

“My mother died in childbirth. Our father found your mother in the woods. She was like you; she was a wolf.”

“What?” Ruby pulled back, scared and confused.

David looked at her solemnly. “You turned into a wolf last night.”

Ruby let out an unbelieving laugh as she looked around the forest, wondering if this was some kind of prank. She spotted Mulan standing a few good feet away, holding the reins of the horses. Her face was solemn as if telling her this wasn’t a joke.

“No.” Ruby shook her head. “Those are just stories we tell children to scare them.”

“Our father thought that too, but it’s true. I saw it for my own eyes. Mulan saw it.” David pointed back to Mulan.

“What are you saying?”

“We saw you turn into a wolf last night.”

Ruby laughed again, still not believing it. “Oh right, because last night was a full moon. And what? Your little sleepover was a test to see if I would change.” Ruby pointed at Mulan, suddenly feeling angry at her. It felt like Mulan had betrayed and deceived her. “I’m not a wolf.” Ruby shook her head. “I would know.”

She wrapped the blanket tighter around her; the dreams were coming back to her. “I would know.” She whispered softly.

“You know that scar on your side?” David asked.

Ruby nodded, placing her hand over the spot it would be.

“Not long after our parents died, you transformed into a wolf for the first time. I wasn’t prepared, and I lost you. When I found you, you had been shot with an arrow.”

Ruby ran her hand over her side. “An arrow?”

She could remember something, but it was dark and blurry in her memory. She remembered the freedom, the earth beneath her feet. Only she wasn’t running as a human would; she was running like an animal. Her breath was hot, and her teeth were sharp.

“There were people,” Ruby spoke.

She could remember the fear—the glinting of the arrow, the sharp pain.

“What am I?” Ruby began to cry.

David wrapped her into a hug. “I’m sorry Ruby. I was so scared; I didn’t know what to do. That’s why I locked you up. I’m so sorry.”

Ruby continued to cry as he comforted her. “Our mother was supposed to help you.”

“You mean my mother,” Ruby said with a sharpness.

“She was my mother too.”

Ruby looked at him, feeling sorry for her tone. She looked down at her hands; she could vaguely remember them as paws. It was strange, like a distant memory, like a dream. “All those dreams. Maybe they had something to do with this.”

“I wish I could help more,” David said solemnly. “But we will figure this out together.”

-

They strolled back to the castle as Ruby still tried to wrap her head around it all. It was a lot and still rather scary.

“I need some time alone.” She told her brother when they got back to the castle.

“Of course.” David nodded.

Ruby took a hot bath, trying to wash off the memories of last night. But Ruby knew she couldn’t escape this, no matter how much she wanted to. This was her reality, and she had to face it head-on.

Ruby got dressed and laid down on her bed. It was all a bit much for one day. A knock came from her door, and she opened it to find Mulan on the other side with a tray of food and a book.

“Your brother thought you might be hungry,” Mulan said.

Ruby let her in, and Mulan put the tray on a table.

“You knew.” Ruby sated.

Mulan nodded. “After the night when there was a wolf in your room, I noticed your mother’s necklace.” Mulan moved the book to her other hand, holding out the crescent moon necklace.

“You stole my mother’s necklace.” Ruby accused her, taking it back.

“I’m sorry. I needed to use it.” Mulan showed Ruby the book. “To open this.”

“You opened my parents’ journal,” Ruby said in shock as she took the book from her.

“David says they were studying your mother’s ability.”

“You mean how she turned into a wolf.”

“Yes.”

Ruby flipped through the book, noticing the intricate drawings.

“You saw me change?” Ruby asked.

Mulan nodded. “It was horrifying.”

Ruby knew how much Mulan had seen in the war and knew that if Mulan said it was horrifying, it was much worse than that. 

Ruby flipped through the book some more. “Weren’t you scared I’d hurt you?”

“Oh, yes. I thought you were going to kill me. Your brother managed to get through to you though. It was quite fascinating. There must be some part of you that remains while you’re a wolf, because you clearly recognized him.”

Ruby hummed. “What language is this in?”

“I don’t know. Your brother thinks it’s some kind of code your parents made up. He can’t read it either.”

Ruby gave out a heavy sigh.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, thank you for giving this to me.” She closed the book, looking at the necklace in her hand.

“David, he hid this from me.”

“He was scared. He was just trying to protect you.”

“I know, but he shouldn’t have.”

Mulan seemed to agree.

“I want to know more.”

“We will figure out as much as we can, I promise you that your majesty.”


	5. Opening Up

As the days passed and they waited for the next full moon, David went to local kingdoms, collecting any information on werewolves that he could, citing it as a new interest. Information was scarce, few and far between. Days passed, and Ruby felt like she still knew nothing.

“You want to change again?” David seemed hesitant and scared.

Ruby just nodded. She was going to do this no matter what he thought, but still.

David took in a breath. “I don’t know if it’s safe.”

“Mulan’s already offered to tie me up. I told her that was kind of kinky.”

David shook his head at his sister, still making jokes even in a circumstance like this one. “I’m serious Ruby.”

“And so am I. You promised me that we would figure this out. Turning into a wolf is what I am. You can’t keep this piece of me locked up any longer.”

David looked at his sister, taking her in. She had grown so much over the years. “Am I allowed to be there?”

“I’d rather you not to be honest.” Ruby felt terrible for saying it.

David nodded, not arguing against it. “Take Mulan with you, go hide in the woods somewhere, a good ways away from the castle. If anything happens.”

“Nothing will happen.” Ruby reached out to put her hand on her brother’s shoulder. “You told me that you believe I have control over it.”

“I do.” David nodded. “Please prove to me that I’m right.”

“I will,” Ruby promised him.

David hugged her. “Stay safe. And please don’t eat Mulan.

Ruby let out a chuckle. “I don’t know. Maybe I want a new guard.”

David glared at her.

“But I also kind of like her.”

David saw Ruby was being sincere. “I’m glad you like her.”

-

Ruby knocked on Mulan’s door. The door opened, and Ruby caught a glimpse of her strapping her armour on.

Ruby leaned against the door, taking a moment to appreciate how good she looked in it.

“Is there something you want?” Mulan asked, spying the princess out the corner of her eye.

“Just appreciating you, that’s all.” Ruby hummed.

Mulan blushed, feeling uncomfortable under Ruby’s intense gaze.

“One last thing.” Ruby disappeared for a few moments, returning with a sword. Mulan chuckled as she handed it to her.

Mulan strapped the sword to her armour, feeling complete in her armour with the weapon.

“Very sexy.” Ruby nodded.

Mulan opened her mouth as if to say something, but only a strange noise left her throat.

Ruby chuckled. “Come on, let’s go.” She turned, her dress swishing with her quick spin. Ruby walked into her room, grabbing a bag, giving it to Mulan. She grabbed a red cloak, wrapping it around her and throwing the hood up. “Ready?”

Mulan nodded, grabbing a lantern as they walked out, heading out of the castle.

“So, what does your brother think of all of this?” Mulan asked as they walked.

“I think he’s scared, mostly. But he’s not stopping me, which is nice.”

Mulan nodded as they continued to walk. “So, where are we going anyway?” Ruby hadn’t told her much.

“My secret spot,” Ruby said, turning towards her with a smile.

“You trust me enough?” Mulan asked, a little surprised.

“You’ve warmed up to me.”

Ruby turned back around, leading the way. Mulan felt warm at her statement. She liked to hope that she and Ruby’s relationship had improved to something better, maybe even friends.

Ruby led the way across the castle grounds, to where the forest began. They slipped down a slope, through the trees, having to duck and jump over branches. After a bit of twisting and turning, they had reached a small clearing where the river ran through.

“This is beautiful,” Mulan told her, taking it all in.

“I know.” Ruby sat down on the ground, and Mulan dropped the bag.

Ruby reached in the bag and pulled out some blankets. “This will just be like last time when you tricked me.”

Mulan felt a tinge of guilt, still feeling rather horrible for how she had tricked Ruby. “I’m sorry.”

“You’ve already apologized,” Ruby told her. “Not long now,” Ruby spoke.

“Are you scared?’ Mulan asked.

Ruby nodded. “Terrified. But this is a part of me.” She reached into her bag, pulling out the book. “I wish I knew more.” She opened the book to the image of her family. “I wish I had known her.”

Mulan understood that longing. She always wondered what her own mother was like, what sort of things she would have taught her, the stories she’d have told.

“Are you sure you don’t want to tie me up?” Ruby asked in a non-joking tone.

“I trust you enough not to kill me.”

The night sky was darkening fast, and Mulan lit the lantern to provide some light.

“Mulan, thanks for coming with me,” Ruby told her.

Mulan nodded, watching as Ruby stared off at the full moon. Whatever was going to happen was going to happen now.

Without another word, the transformation began to take place. The horrifying body morphing, that was painful to watch. Mulan clutched the hilt of the sword, clinging in fear as Ruby turned into the wolf.

The wolf gave off a howl, bounding off before even turning to face Mulan. “Great.” Mulan spoke, “Leave me alone in the woods, why don’t you? I hope you have fun. Don’t die.” Mulan sighed to herself, wondering if she should follow Ruby or stay where she was.

Ultimately, Mulan decided to stay where she was. She didn’t want to go to sleep in the middle of the woods, with Ruby in her wolf state, so she built a fire to keep herself awake. Finding twigs was hard in the darkness of the night, but the light of the lantern helped.

After the fire had been built, Mulan sat beside it, feeling herself falling asleep. Her eyes were becoming dreary when a cracking sound came from close beside her.

“Ruby.” Mulan jumped up, clutching the hilt of the sword. “Is that you?”

The grey wolf crawled out of the forest. It was growling in warning, but it approached cautiously.

“It’s okay Ruby. It’s just me. It’s Mulan, remember?” Mulan reached out her hand as the wolf circled the fire.

“We’re friends. At least I hope we are. I don’t know really; it’s complicated.”

The wolf stopped at the book, which was sitting on the ground where Ruby left it.

“Your parents’ journal.” Mulan walked towards the book, but Ruby snarled at her.

“Woe, it’s okay.” Mulan calmed her back down, approaching slowly.

“See, that’s you.” She pointed to the picture. “Your parents and your brother. You remember, don’t you?” The wolf walked off, circling around the fire.

Mulan picked up the book and sat down with her back against a fallen log. She watched the wolf as it circled the fire, its eyes never leaving her.

Mulan looked up into the sky.

“I haven’t been underneath the night sky in a long time,” Mulan told the wolf. “My father used to tell me all about the stories of the stars. I think Ruby would like them.” She looked back over at the wolf, before looking back up at the sky. She pointed to one. “There’s Orion, the hunter.”

The wolf approached slowly, Mulan tensed up as it came nearer. The beast was huge. She knew that even though it was Ruby, it was still an animal, a wild one that could easily kill her. The wolf circled around, falling down on the ground. Mulan took that as her cue to continue, so she did.

She pointed out some more constellations and told their stories before the wolf got up and walked closer. Mulan froze as her heart sped up. The wolf was so close now she could feel its hot breath on her. It ducked its head, pushing its nose against the book. Mulan picked it up and opened it.

“We can’t read it,” Mulan said as she slowly flipped through the pages. The wolf stared at the pages before Mulan dropped it once again. The wolf dropped its head next to Mulan’s lap, and Mulan brought one of the blankets over it.

“You’ll thank me in the morning,” Mulan said as the wolf closed its eyes.

-

Mulan groaned as the bright light woke her up. Her neck hurt, and she reached up to massage the kinks out of it. She looked beside her, finding Ruby sprawled out on the ground, covered in the blanket. Mulan sighed with relief, glad to see that Ruby hadn’t run off in the middle of the night. Ruby was stirring as Mulan stood up, stretching the rest of her body.

She heard Ruby yawn and looked over to see Ruby awake.

“Good morning.” Mulan smiled at her.

“Good morning. Can you pass my bag? I packed some clothes.”

Mulan grabbed the bag and brought it to Ruby, moving to give her space and turning to face away.

“Wait, did I stay here the whole night?” Ruby asked.

“You ran off into the forest for the first part of the night, but you came back and fell asleep here.”

“Hunh.” Mulan could hear Ruby struggling to put on her dress. “So, I didn’t try to kill you?”

“No.”

“Well, that’s good. Okay, I’m presentable.”

Mulan turned back around as Ruby was combing through her hair.

“I remember you telling me about constellations.”

Mulan nodded. “You seemed to enjoy that.”

Ruby ran over to pick up the book. “I remember something.” She flipped through the book. “Do you have a pen?”

Mulan shook her head.

“The fire.” Ruby reached into the fire, pulling out a piece of charcoal. She began scribbling in the book, and Mulan came over to see what she was writing. “When I was a wolf, it was like I could read the book. I know that sounds crazy, But I still remember pieces of it. Perhaps if we have a few pieces, then we can translate the whole thing.”

“Definitely,” Mulan told her, excited by the new development.

“There.” Ruby smiled after translating a few sentences.

“That’s crazy that you could understand that.” Mulan shook her head in disbelief.

“I know. It’s crazy.” Ruby closed the book and stood up. “We should get back. I imagine David must be worrying.”

Mulan nodded in agreement, gathering up their stuff.

“I do see you as my friend, for what it’s worth.”

Mulan turned to her, slightly confused.

“I remember you saying that you weren’t sure if we were friends.”

“Oh.” Mulan hadn’t thought that Ruby would have actually retained that memory after turning back into a human.

“And I do. I do see you as a friend.”

Mulan smiled softly.

“Even if you can be too much of a stickler.”

Mulan chuckled as they started walking. “I’m glad.”

Ruby cocked her head.

“I’m glad that you see me as your friend,” She confirmed. And Ruby smiled.

-

Mulan sat over Ruby’s parents’ journal. Translating the journal was proving to be quite rewarding.

“How’s it coming along?” Ruby asked, leaning over her shoulder.

“Your mother talks about being part of a pack.”

“There are more werewolves?” Ruby sounded excited.

“The way she writes, it sounds like things didn’t end well, but it is still very intriguing.” Mulan handed Ruby the journal, letting Ruby read over what she translated.

“Could you imagine meeting another werewolf? That would be so weird.”

Mulan wondered if that would be something Ruby would like, but she felt hesitant to ask.

“Thanks for doing this.” Ruby handed it back.

“I think I’m just as intent to translate it as you and David. It’s quite fascinating.”

Ruby hovered over her, watching her work.

“How are you so good at this?” Ruby had no clue how to translate other languages. David at least could read and speak other languages, but he let Mulan translate the journal, having no clue where to start.

“My father was a scholar,” Mulan spoke.

“You don’t talk about your family a lot. Not that you talk at much at all though.”

Mulan looked over at Ruby, feeling a little sorry for being so closed off, it wasn’t for lack of Ruby trying though. “I don’t like to talk about myself.” She explained.

“Why not?”

“I’m just not as confident in myself as you are.” Mulan figured.

“What makes you think I’m confident?”

“Well, you flirt with almost everyone for one.”

“Flirting is fun,” Ruby told her. “I don’t know if I see myself as confident, but thanks for the compliment.”

“Well, you definitely are.”

“You’re closed off. Hiding in your armour.” Ruby tapped her armour.

Mulan could feel Ruby’s gaze like she was staring right through her. Mulan didn’t like the feeling of it, of how close Ruby stood. Ruby didn’t even know the half of it. Of how the armour had become much more than just a physical protection.

“Maybe,” Mulan whispered, getting back to translating.

-

Ruby was excited as Mulan translated more of the journal. She finally got to see more of what her parents were like, and not only that, but now she could have help in understanding this wolf part of her. Even though that part of herself was terrifying, it was fulfilling in the way it gave a connection to her birth mother.

The only downside of having Mulan preoccupied with translating the journal was that she wasn’t as keen to entrain Ruby, not that she ever was, but Ruby had hoped that maybe things had changed now. Ruby had been a bit shocked to hear that Mulan hoped they were friends, but it warmed her heart. Somehow she had managed to get through that cold exterior. Even though Mulan might not show it, Mulan had begun to like her.

Ruby thought of the way Mulan blushed when Ruby teased her and realized that maybe Mulan had let it slip that she liked her long before expressing so in words. Still, Ruby wished she opened up more. Ruby hardly knew anything about Mulan, either then she had dressed up as a man to join the army.

“Since we’re friends now, you should tell me more about yourself.”

Mulan looked over at her, a bit confused. “Like what?”

“I don’t know. Tell me about your family.”

“Not much to tell. My mother died when I was a child, so my father raised me. No other siblings.”

“How did your mother die?”

“She fell ill. My father never spoke of it much.”

Ruby hummed. “What was your home like?”

Mulan described the small town she lived in, far away from Ruby’s kingdom. “My father, he still lives there.” Mulan finished.

“Have you seen your father since?”

Mulan shook her head. “I wrote him once I came here.”

Ruby hadn’t known that.

“He’s doing well though. So I’m happy.”

“You must want to visit him.”

“Yes.” Mulan looked off into the distance, imagining it. “It’s all right though, your majesty.”

“It’s not, and you don’t have to call me that.”

“Of course, Ruby.”

Ruby began wondering if her brother would allow Mulan a vacation. Things were different now, so at least there was a chance.

“Maybe I could come with you.” Ruby thought.

Mulan smiled. “You would like it.”

Ruby imagined she would. “What else can I ask you about?” Ruby wondered

“Enough for today,” Mulan told her. “Don’t you want me to translate your parents’ journal?”

Ruby sighed. “Yes, continue.”

-

As Mulan worked, Ruby thought about how to get Mulan to open up more. She wasn’t exactly sure why she wanted Mulan to open up, but Ruby always liked a challenge and Mulan was her most recent one.

“You need a break,” Ruby told Mulan after she had been translating for hours.

“Okay, yeah. I’m getting pretty hungry.”

“I have an idea, a picnic.”

Ruby pulled her up. “Come, help me.”

They got some sandwiches from the kitchen and headed outside with blankets to sit on. The breeze was refreshing, and Ruby was glad she decided to go outside.

“What were you like as a child?” Ruby asked, looking at Mulan.

“I don’t know why you’re so interested in me?” Mulan seemed baffled.

“You intrigue me, you’re like a puzzle, and I’m intent on figuring you out.”

“You are, are you?” Mulan cocked an eyebrow. “I’m not one of your male guards.” She seemed to warn Ruby.

“No, you’re definitely not.”

Mulan faced away from her, relaxing a bit. “I guess I was a pretty normal child. Quiet, maybe.”

“Explains a lot.”

Mulan chuckled. “What about you?”

“Oh, I was definitely a rebel.”

Mulan nodded, expecting nothing less. “Flirting with the boys, even back then.”

“Of course.” Ruby toyed with the edge of the blanket, wary of what she was about to tell Mulan. “There was one boy I was really in love with.”

Mulan turned towards her, listening, respectively.

“Peter. I was so in love with him, nothing else mattered. But then the war...” Ruby could feel herself tearing up, and she rubbed her eyes.

Mulan reached out and took her hand comfortingly, knowing without Ruby needing to say anything else.

“I didn’t know if I could find love ever again after him. I was so scared of losing them. Even if someone fell for me, I never loved them back. They were just something fun, something to make me forget for a while. I know it’s been years, but I still feel that way. I still love him.”

Mulan squeezed her hands. She looked like she wanted to say something but wasn’t sure. She dropped Ruby’s hand, her eyes following it. “War is horrible. I saw many people die, many people I saw as my friends. I thought I was going to die out there too.”

Ruby couldn’t imagine the horrors of war Mulan saw.

“In war, there was no honour, no logic. The only thing I knew was my king. When he was in danger, I gave myself so willing to protect him. When I was injured, I thought for sure I was going to die.”

Ruby never really asked why or how Mulan came to be her guard. She had assumed it was the best option for Mulan after being discovered as a woman in the army, with that being illegal. She never heard the story that Mulan had been injured.

“You sacrificed your life for King Phillip?”

Mulan nodded. “He saved me. Not only did he nurse me back to health, but he didn’t sentence me to death after finding out the truth.”

“That you were a woman.”

Mulan nodded once again.

“How long were you in the war?”

“Two, almost three years.”

“And you were never found out in all that time.”

“I got good at hiding. At keeping to myself.” Mulan turned, facing away from her.

Ruby was beginning to understand things a bit more. “You had to keep yourself closed off so that others wouldn’t find out.”

Mulan just nodded. Ruby reached out and placed a hand on Mulan’s shoulder.

“Why did you join?” Ruby asked, dropping her hand.

“In the town I grew up in, one man from each family is drafted into the war. My father is an old man. But when the draft came, it was his duty to fight. I couldn’t let him go and fight; I knew it would mean his death.”

“So, you took his place.”

“In the middle of the night, I ran off and took his place, leaving nothing but a letter. I hadn’t contacted him until I got here. Hearing that he was okay, it made me feel okay.”

Ruby closed her eyes, wishing all those horrible things, the awful experiences they both went through, had never happened. But no matter how much she wanted it, it wouldn’t make them go away.

-

“Please.” Ruby leaned over her brother, giving her best pouting face.

“A trip?” David questioned her.

Ruby nodded. “For Mulan.”

“Yes.” David glared at her. “You know I could just let Mulan go without you.”

“But she’ll need someone to protect her.”

David chuckled at that. “Will she want you to join her on a trip back home?”

“She said I would like it there.”

“Wow.” David was amazed. “You sure you wouldn’t annoy her too much.”

“Me, never.” Ruby feigned offence.

“I’ll talk to Mulan. If this is something she wants, then she can go. And if she allows you to join, and you promise to be on your best behaviour, then you can join her.”

“When am I not on my best behaviour?”

-

“How’s the translating coming along?” David asked, walking into the library where Mulan was still translating their parents’ journal.

“Very well.” Mulan stood up, handing him the journal. “Lots of information about the changes that occur.”

“Apparently, our father was very into numbers,” Ruby spoke up.

“Yes, he seemed keen on calculating things, like measurements and how strong the wolf form was.”

David flipped through the book, reading snippets of it. “Very good.” He sat down in the chair. “What about this pack that our mother mentioned?”

“She hasn’t brought it up again as of yet. But I still have a lot of translating to do.”

David nodded, reading over the pages he hadn’t yet read. The notes were highly detailed; it was proper research. “Ruby mentioned that you would like to visit your father,” David said, not looking up from the book.

“Oh, I…”

David looked up at Mulan, who seemed nervous all of a sudden.

“Is that something you would like to do?”

“I would. Would I be allowed to?”

“Of course.” David nodded. “Nothing’s holding you here.”

“Well, you did hire me as your sister’s guard.”

“Yes, and you’ve done a wonderful job of that.” David suddenly realized that it might sound as though he was laying Mulan off, which he definitely wasn’t. “And as a show of my gratitude, I will give you a vacation to visit your father.”

“What about Ruby?” Mulan looked over at her.

“Ruby had suggested that she could go with you.”

Ruby smiled and nodded excitedly.

“You’re allowed to leave her here though. I can take care of her well enough. Or get Ruby’s old maid.”

“No!” Ruby sat up straight. “That woman hates me. You know she once threatened to beat me with a stick.”

“I’ll think about it,” Mulan told David.

“Of course.” David nodded.

Ruby looked over at Mulan, almost pleading with her. Mulan hated that she was debating about leaving her here. Going back home, that was such a personal thing. Dragging Ruby along with her, she wasn’t sure what that would be like.

David handed Mulan the journal back, “Take you time. Whenever you wish to go on your journey, let me know.”

“Thank you.” Mulan bowed her head as he walked out.

Once David was out of the room, Mulan shuffled her feet, feeling uncomfortable in the room alone with Ruby.

“It’s okay if you don’t want me to come along. I won’t take it personally.” Ruby spoke in a sincere tone.

Mulan nodded her head, sitting back down at the desk.

 _Home._ It had been so long, so long since she saw her father. Despite their few correspondences, Mulan was still unsure if her father was angry about what she did. She couldn’t imagine her stunt had made him very happy; she had left without so much as a goodbye. It would be so wondrous to see him again. To see him alive and healthy, to hug him.

Mulan could feel the emotions bubbling up inside of her, but she shook them off. She wasn’t going to cry right now; she wasn’t going to cry in front of Ruby.

-

_By the appleby trees, they loom and grow_

_In the grass, they howl, and the streams flow_

_Together we run, under moonlight sun_

_Together we huddle, in the burbanks_

_Swallowed in our hides, we hide_

_Still as the nigh, we claim our prize_

_Deep in the forest, where men will never find_

_The cold warm land of maritine_

Ruby’s mother wrote some weird poems. From what Mulan gathered from them, they had to do with being a wolf, but the message was rather hard to interpret. It was like there was a code within her code.

“Maritine?” Mulan read. “Is that a place?”

“Hmm?” Ruby cocked her head over.

Mulan was pulling out David’s maps, opening them up. _What even were applyby trees and burbanks?_

“The Maritimes!” Mulan exclaimed.

“What’s going on?”

Mulan pointed to the spot on the map. “There’s this area of land called the Maritimes. And Burbank, it’s a small town in that area. I think this might have been where your mother’s pack lived.”

“Like their den?” Ruby looked over her shoulder.

Mulan nodded. “It’s not too far from my home.” Mulan traced her finger along the map, showing Ruby where her home was in relation.

“What if they’re still there?” Ruby’s voice seemed longing almost.

The idea that there were other werewolves was something Ruby was a bit afraid of and intrigued by. Maybe another person like her could help her understand her powers. Ruby still wasn’t sure she could control it. Who’s to say she wouldn’t kill her brother or someone else one day.

“We could see.” Mulan traced her fingers back along the map, inspecting the area.

“You want to go on a trip to see if we can find my mother’s old den?”

“I mean, we’ll be headed that way to visit my father.”

“So, I’m coming with you then?” Ruby smiled, excitement sneaking into her voice.

Mulan shrugged, though a smile was forming on her face. “It would be lonely if I went alone.”

Ruby jumped up in excitement and hugged Mulan. “Thank you.” She smiled, releasing her. “This will be so much fun. I can’t wait to see your hometown.”


	6. A Journey

Mulan was tossing their gear onto the horses as Ruby said goodbye to David. Their journey shouldn’t be too long, but their detour was uncharted territory.

Mulan hadn’t brought up the possibility of finding other werewolves when telling David that she would bring Ruby along for her journey home. She imagined Ruby wouldn’t want her to tell him, for he’d probably worry too much.

Ruby and David came over as Mulan finished tying their gear up.

“Mulan, one last thing.” David pulled out his sword, looking over its blade. “Ruby suggested I give you something to protect yourselves, just in case.” He slid the sword back into its sheath, handing it over to Mulan.

“Sir, I can’t take your sword.” Mulan shook her head.

“I insist.”

“Thank you.” Mulan bowed her head. “I promise I will look after her.”

“You better.” He looked at Ruby and hugged her one last time. “Stay safe and have fun.” Ruby nodded.

“Don’t get too bored without us.” Ruby smiled as they jumped onto the horses. David waved them off as they went running towards the edge of the castle grounds.

-

“Do you want to sleep in the woods, or on a real bed?” Mulan asked, gauging how much longer they’d have till the sunset.

“We can sleep outside for tonight. It could be fun.” Ruby told her.

Mulan nodded. Whatever Ruby wanted to do, Mulan was happy to follow along. “We’ll stay on this path then.”

They didn’t talk much as they rode. Ruby seemed to be enjoying herself. Mulan kept a close eye on the position of the sun, wanting to give them enough time to set up a camp before darkness set in.

“This will do,” Mulan said, coming to a stop.

Ruby jumped off and tied up the horses, taking their gear off. She laid down the blankets as Mulan got to work on a fire.

“You learn that in the army?” Ruby asked as she watched Mulan start the fire up.

“I did actually.” The small flame blew out from a gust of wind, and Mulan let out a sigh. “Do you mind fanning it, I’m going to find some more twigs.”

“Sure.”

Mulan got up to gather some more twigs as Ruby blew on the small embers. “Haha!”

Mulan looked over to see Ruby had started up the fire again. “Nice.” Mulan smiled, adding her small pile of twigs to the fire. “I think it’s good now.”

Mulan grabbed one of the packs, taking out some cans of food and the small fry pan. She had tried to pack light for the trip, as not to weigh the horses down. She had to limit some of the things Ruby wanted to bring along.

Mulan began heating up their dinner over the fire.

“Can I help?” Ruby asked.

“Sure, just stir it and wait for it to bubble up.” Mulan handed her the spoon, and Ruby began stirring.

Mulan dug into the satchel, finding Ruby’s parents’ journal. Mulan was still intent on translating the whole thing, and she was coming rather close to finishing it.

“Still working away at it?” Ruby looked over.

“Not much more left.”

Ruby let her know when the beans were done. Mulan didn’t pack bowls, so she let Ruby eat out of the pan first.

“This is definitely roughing it,” Ruby commented.

Mulan chuckled. “If you think this is roughing it…” She trailed off thinking back to her war days, when the rations had all but ran out, and they were miles away from civilization.

“Here, I’m full.” Ruby handed Mulan the pan, and Mulan ate between translating lines.

Mulan saw Ruby stand up out of the corner of her eye. Before she knew anything, she could see Ruby pulling her dress over her head.

Mulan almost choked on her food as Ruby pulled her dress off, leaving her in nothing but her undergarments.

“You didn’t expect me to sleep in that thing, did you?” Ruby asked, having caught her staring.

“I…” Mulan hadn’t really thought of it at all.

Ruby was folding her dress up nicely, moving to take the pins out of her hair. Mulan looked away, focusing on finishing her food. She washed the pan off with some water, putting it back in the pack. Darkness had already set in, and Mulan looked back to find Ruby already lying down with a blanket over her. Mulan sat on the blanket next to hers, watching the fire, not feeling sleepy yet.

“You don’t seriously sleep with your armour on, do you?” Ruby asked.

Mulan looked down at her armour. “No.”

“Are you going to take it off then?”

Mulan could feel Ruby’s eyes on hers, that gaze that seemed to look straight through her, the one that made her feel uncomfortable.

“I was going to take it off when you were asleep.”

“Nothing’s going to happen if I see you without it.”

Mulan reached for one of the straps, not looking away from the fire. Ruby was right, but for whatever reason, Mulan still felt incredibly uncomfortable with Ruby seeing her without it.

“All right. I’ll go to sleep.” Ruby told her.

Mulan could hear Ruby shuffle under the blankets, but she didn’t look over. After a little while, she put out the fire, and under the cover of night, she took her armour off.

-

Mulan always woke up early; it had been driven into her while in the army. If there was one thing Mulan had learned about Ruby, it was that Ruby always slept in. Mulan got up, putting her armour back on. She started the fire back up, cooking some food and ate breakfast. While Ruby was still sleeping, Mulan exercised, a ritual she often did in the mornings before Ruby woke.

“Mmm.” She heard Ruby hum, mid push-up.

Mulan looked over as Ruby cocked a smile.

“Don’t stop for me. Please continue. I was quite enjoying the show.”

Mulan rolled her eyes at Ruby. Sometimes she wondered why Ruby found flirting so amusing and fun.

“There’s food for you beside the fire, though it might be cold now.”

“Oh, food!” Ruby got up and grabbed the pan, getting straight to eating. “Please continue.” Ruby waved the spoon at Mulan, her mouth half full of food.

Mulan just shook her head, but continued. She wasn’t going to let Ruby’s gaze stop her. But as she continued her workout routine, she couldn’t help but feel like she was being judged.

When she looked over at Ruby, she just gave her a thumbs up. Mulan let out a sigh and stood up.

“We should head out. We don’t want to waste daylight.”

“Right, of course.” Ruby wolfed down the rest of her food.

-

“I think it might rain,” Mulan stated, noticing the clouds. “We’ll head into town for tonight, just in case.”

Ruby nodded, making no disagreement. She hummed quietly to herself as they rode, making noise to fill the silence. Mulan liked it, the sweet melody she made.

It had begun to spitter by the time they reached the closest town. They managed to find an inn by the time the rain started coming down, just barely making it inside.

“That was close.” Ruby stared outside as the rain started coming down in buckets.

“Room for two.” Mulan placed down her money, and the man handed her a key.

The downpour of rain pounded loudly against the roof of the small inn. Mulan walked into a tiny room that barely fit the two beds inside of it.

“Guess this is it then.” Mulan plopped her bag down on the one bed, falling down after it.

“This is just sad.” Ruby peered through the window in the room, watching the rain come down outside. “How much farther?” She asked Mulan.

“A few more days.”

Ruby just nodded, not looking over at Mulan.

“I’ll see if I can get us some food.” Mulan stood back up, walking out of the room.

When Mulan returned with some food, Ruby was sitting on the bed in her undergarments, reading over her parents’ journal. Her hair was down, pushed over one shoulder. She looked stunning in the candlelight.

“I got food,” Mulan announced, closing the door behind her.

“Thanks.”

Mulan placed the tray down on Ruby’s bed, grabbing herself a sandwich before sitting down on the other bed.

“It’s kind of peaceful,” Ruby said, looking over at the window.

Mulan nodded. She found thunderstorms comforting in a strange way. Though it wasn’t thundering yet, the sound of the rain falling was enough to soothe her.

“I won’t look,” Ruby said suddenly. Mulan looked over at her, confused. “If you want to take your armour off.”

“Oh.” Mulan sat there thinking about it. She didn’t know why she was making such a big deal about it; _it was just Ruby_.

“I’ll turn the light out.”

“Let me finish eating first.”

They finished eating, and Ruby put out the candle, leaving a little light coming in from outside the window. Mulan sat down on the other bed, facing away from Ruby, focusing on the straps of her armour, rather than the fact that Ruby was sitting wide awake, right next to her.

“Have you ever been in love?”

Mulan stopped her movements at the question. Only Ruby would ask her something like that. She remembered having crushes on boys in town when she was young, but she had always been shy, and her father had been rather protective.

“No. Not romantic love at least,” Mulan replied. She could hear Ruby shuffle in her bed as she continued taking her armour off.

“You haven’t slept with anyone, have you?”

Mulan’s heart stopped. She really didn’t want to talk to Ruby about this.

“Mulan?” Ruby’s voice sounded concerned as Mulan just sat there, not responding.

“No, never.” She slipped her chest piece off, feeling incredibly exposed. She knew if she looked over her shoulder, Ruby would be staring right back at her, and that scared her.

“And you didn’t like anyone while in the army?”

Mulan had already answered that question before.

“Kind of sad.”

“I never cared much,” Mulan spoke softly. “I was too busy trying to make sure no one figured out I was a woman.”

“Right.” She heard Ruby give out a soft sigh, before hearing the sheets of the bed Ruby was sitting on rustle some more.

Mulan didn’t dare look over as she felt the edge of her bed dip. Her heart was pounding fast in her chest.

“You’re so pretty.” She felt Ruby’s fingers run through her hair. Mulan closed her eyes, letting herself lean into the touch. It was gentle, comforting, soothing. She couldn’t remember the last time someone called her beautiful.

“It’s a shame,” Ruby spoke.

Mulan opened her eyes, finding Ruby’s looking back at hers. Her eyes were dark, full of sympathy and care. Mulan forgot about her armour (or lack thereof) sucking in a breath. Ruby looked gorgeous, and Mulan had half a mind to lean into her.

“Ruby.” Her voice was shaky as Ruby cupped her cheek. Mulan pulled away.

“I’m sorry.” Ruby apologized softly.

Mulan felt a pain of guilt. Ruby did not need to apologize.

Ruby lifted herself off of Mulan’s bed, returning to her own without another word. Mulan let out a long breath, unsure of what just happened. She was tired though, and quietly laid her head down to rest.

-

_Well, that happened._

Ruby scrubbed her hair angrily. How could she be so stupid? Ruby couldn’t believe herself; she had almost kissed Mulan! Why was she so goddamn horny? It wasn’t fair that she was travelling alone with Mulan, and the more time she spent with her, the more she became entranced with her.

Ruby had been so proud when Mulan had taken off her armour last night, and now she had probably gone and scared her.

Ruby groaned in angry frustration as she let the water slide over her body.

Mulan had looked so good in the low light of the night. Ruby had felt so bad for her, for never having known love. It wasn’t fair. If anyone deserved love, it was Mulan. She was fierce and beautiful. Ruby just wanted to tell her that. She just wanted to run her fingers through her hair.

Ruby balled her fingers into a fist. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_.

She could remember Mulan’s face. Her eyes closed. How she leaned into her touch like it was the most comforting thing in the world. When Mulan opened her eyes, staring back at Ruby, Ruby was entranced. Mulan’s lips parted ever so slightly, and boy oh boy did Ruby want to kiss them. She almost did when she cupped Mulan’s face. Her skin had been so soft. But then Mulan pulled away.

Ruby was still cursing herself. How could she have been so stupid? Ruby almost ruined the only normal relationship she had in a long time. Ruby didn’t want to ruin it; she didn’t want Mulan to retreat away for her.

“Ruby, hurry up. We have lots of ground to cover.” Mulan knocked on the door.

“Coming.” Ruby jumped out of the bath, quickly drying herself off.

She always found baths allowed her time to think, wash away her worries. Maybe Mulan hadn’t even noticed. Maybe if Ruby didn’t bring it up, things would be okay. If she didn’t act any different, then things would remain the same.

-

Mulan was quiet on their ride. Ruby wasn’t to put off by it as Mulan was always rather quiet.

“You want to go into town for the night again?” Mulan asked.

Ruby had been following Mulan’s lead as she led them through the forest. Ruby didn’t mind; she liked the woods more than the busy streets of the town. She figured Mulan liked them better; maybe she found them more peaceful.

“Outside is fine,” Ruby told her. She wasn’t sure she wanted to sleep in a room with Mulan again, not after what happened last night. She didn’t trust herself.

Mulan just nodded, continuing leading their way.

-

Ruby watched the fire dance, listening to the scribbling of Mulan writing in the journal. She looked up in the night sky. It had felt like ages ago that Ruby had turned into a wolf, but in reality, it hadn’t been that long ago. The full moon was still a few days away. She trusted that Mulan had planned their journey out enough so that Ruby wouldn’t turn into a wolf in a random town. She toyed with her crescent moon necklace, which she had chosen to wear on their journey. She hoped they would be able to find something that could bring her closer to her mother.

-

It was easy to fall into a rhythm alongside Mulan. Their conversations were short but enjoyable. Sometimes Ruby would start up a conversation to pass the time, and they’d start joking around. Mulan would burst into laughter, a sight that warmed Ruby to the core.

The past few nights, after Ruby would settle down for the night, Mulan would put out the fire. And when she thought Ruby was sound asleep, Ruby could hear her taking her armour off. Ruby thought back to that night in the inn. Back to Mulan without her armour on. How she had almost kissed her. She shook those thoughts away, focusing on sleep.


	7. Burbank

“Burbank!” Mulan exclaimed as she led the way to the town.

Ruby gave a happy sigh.

“Do you want to see what they have to offer?” Mulan asked, jumping down from her horse.

“Why not? Could be fun? Besides, we should ask around, see if we can figure out my mother’s poem.”

-

Ruby scanned the items on display on the table in the marketplace. Jewellery and other little trinkets. They were all rather beautiful. Mulan was off at another merchant, asking them questions. Ruby dug into her satchel, a few coins inside.

“Would you like something?” The merchant asked her.

-

“Have there been any wolf sightings in this area?” Mulan asked casually. She didn’t want to draw attention to Ruby and herself.

The merchant shook their head. “I just sell from town to town. I don’t know anything about any wolves.”

Mulan nodded; it was a good enough response. She walked away, hoping to find someone more helpful. She spotted an older lady feeding some birds.

“Excuse me.” Mulan approached, respectively. “Have you lived here long?”

The woman nodded. “What can I help you with dear?”

“My travelling companion and I are on a bit of an adventure. We were wondering if there were ever wolf sightings in this town.”

The woman thought for a few seconds. “Indeed, there were. About twenty years ago, maybe a little more, I’d say. There were even rumours of werewolves.” The woman chuckled at the suggestion.

Mulan chuckled along, not wanting to startle her. “Do you remember where these sightings were?”

“Oh, I’d say down by the Appleby’s old orchard.”

_Appleby!_

“The orchard was abandoned long ago, and it’s turned into a bit of a haunted forest. Spooky place.” The woman pointed to the west. “If you continue past the road in that direction, you’ll end up there.”

“Thank you.” Mulan took her hand, grateful for her help.

“You stay safe dear; those woods are very dangerous.”

“That’s what this is for.” Mulan gripped the hilt of the sword David gifted her.

“My, that’s quite a weapon for a woman.”

Mulan smiled to herself. She spotted Ruby making her way over.

The old woman followed Mulan’s eyes. “Is that your companion?”

“Yes.” Mulan nodded.

“She is a beauty.”

Mulan couldn’t help but agree.

“You stay safe dear.” The woman patted Mulan’s hands.

“Thank you again.” Mulan bowed her head and left to go fill in Ruby with what the woman had told her.

-

“So they were called the Appleby’s, and they had an orchard. Kind of ironic if you ask me.” Ruby smiled at Mulan as they began to walk into the forest, guiding the horses with their reins.

“You know, that’s how most people receive their family name, though their occupation. And orchard doesn’t necessarily mean apples.”

“Yeah, but when have you heard of a pear orchard?”

“Fair.” Mulan agreed.

The forest around them began to get thicker, and the hair on Mulan’s arms stood up.

“Maybe it’s best if we leave the horses here,” Mulan spoke, gripping her sword.

“Mulan, wait.” Ruby put a hand on Mulan’s shoulder. Her eyes seemed sharp. She sniffed the air, suddenly running forward.

“Ruby, wait!” Mulan left the horses, hoping they’d not run off as she ran after Ruby.

Mulan pushed through the thickets, stopping when she stood before a giant tree. The ground beneath her sloped, creating a hill, Mulan carefully climbed to the top of the hill, spotting Ruby down below.

“Ruby!” She called out.

Ruby was digging at the dirt. “Mulan, something’s here. I can sense it.”

Mulan began to skid slowly down the hill. She heard a rustle in the trees and gripped the sword, her head snapping around. “Ruby!”

Within a flash, a figure came out of the woods and pounced upon Ruby, tackling her to the ground. Mulan ran over; her sword drawn.

“Get off her!” She pointed the sword at the figure.

The man’s head snapped up at her. His eyes were golden, shaped like that of an animal. It bared canine teeth at her, snarling. Mulan jumped back in fright. Besides the few animal characteristics, the man was otherwise fully human.

“What are you doing here?!” He growled, jumping off of Ruby to slowly approach Mulan.

Mulan held her sword firm, keeping it pointed at him.

“Wait, please don’t hurt her, she’s my friend,” Ruby spoke.

The man’s head swivelled towards her.

“Please, I’m like you. I’m a werewolf.”

The man slowly approached Ruby, sniffing her, Mulan felt off-put by the man’s movements.

“What you say is true.” He stood up and closed his eyes. When he opened them once again, they had changed back to normal.

“Mulan, it’s okay,” Ruby spoke softly to her.

Mulan pointed her sword down to the ground but continued to grip it tightly.

Ruby was freaking out. Another werewolf! It seemed too crazy to be real, but she had seen this man’s eyes and teeth for herself. It was terrifying, but this was just what she had been hoping for. This man seemed to be more in control of his transformation, and it wasn’t even a full moon!

“My name’s Ruby.” Ruby stood up, brushing off her dress.

The man’s eyes never left her, assessing her.

“My mother was Anita.”

“You’re Anita’s daughter?” The man asked with a hint of interest.

Ruby nodded.

“Well, I’ll be. We all thought she died for sure.”

“You knew my mother?” Ruby was confused; the man appeared to be close to her age.

“Not personally, but she had once been our pack leader, before she disappeared.”

“My mother was your leader?” Ruby asked in shock.

“Indeed.”

“So there are more of you?”

“Yes, but they left this place a while back, I stayed out of sentimental reasons. My name’s Quinn.” He offered his hand, and Ruby shook it. “I can show you the den if you want.”

“Yes, please!” Ruby was excited by the prospect.

The man cast a look over at Mulan, who was watching him like he was a threat. He leaned close to Ruby to whisper in her ear. “No humans allowed though.”

“She’s my friend. I wouldn’t have found this place without her.”

“It’s the rules.” He crossed his arms.

“One second.” Ruby walked over to Mulan. “Hey, why don’t you go back to the horses?”

“Leave you alone with him?”

“Mulan, I’ll be fine.”

“He almost killed you.” Mulan hissed.

“He didn’t know that I was a werewolf. I’ll be all right. Trust me. It will just be a few minutes; then I’ll come to find you.”

“Twenty minutes. Any longer, then I come right back here. I promised your brother nothing would happen to you.”

“Nothing will.” Ruby took Mulan’s hand. “Thanks.”

Mulan just nodded as Ruby let go of her hand. “Be careful.” She told her before going to find the horses.

Quinn nodded his head at Ruby, beckoning her to find him.

“Can’t have humans finding our den. I hope you understand.” He told her.

“I understand.” Ruby nodded, following after him.

He pushed past some overgrowth, revealing a tunnel into the hill.

“A cave!” Ruby exclaimed.

“Welcome home.” Quinn smiled, letting her pass him.

Ruby crawled through the tunnel, entering into an open space. The cave was more expansive than she had imagined; it seemed to have been dug deep into the earth, and she could see small corridors leading to other places.

“This place is amazing,” Ruby said, taking it in.

The walls were decorated with drawings, and the room was filled with the kind of items one would find in any house.

“It’s a little unused, but I do my best to keep it up. Just in case some pack needs a place to hide out in the future.”

“How many are there out there?”

“I don’t even know,” Quinn told her. “You’re new to this, aren’t you?”

“My mother died before she could tell me anything, teach me anything.” Ruby looked down, sadness coming back.

Quinn took her hand and tipped her head up. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“How did you do that thing earlier, where you changed a part of your body? It’s not even a full moon?”

“You don’t need the full moon to change.”

Ruby was shocked to hear that. The limited research she had done with David and Mulan had all told her that the full moon was an essential part of the transition.

“I could show you if you want.”

Ruby did want him to; she wanted to know everything she had to teach her.

“I promised Mulan I’d return after twenty minutes.” She told him, reluctant to turn down the opportunity for him showing her how to control her powers.

“I’ll show you some things quickly then.” Quinn nodded, showing her down one of the corridors of the cave.

-

Mulan sat on a rock, waiting for Ruby. She tossed pebbles she picked up off the ground. The horses whinnied and grunted every once in a while, offering Mulan comfort as she worried about Ruby with every minute that passed.

“Please be okay.” She whispered to herself.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Mulan could hear footsteps approaching. Mulan stood up, pulling out her sword, not sure what to expect.

Ruby came out of the trees, and Mulan let the sword fall to her side.

“Ruby.” She gave out a sigh of relief.

“I want to stay,” Ruby spoke, her eyes looking down.

“What!”

“Quinn, he has so much to show me, teach me.”

“I’m staying then.”

“Mulan, I don’t… This is for me.”

“We don’t know anything about him. We don’t know if we can trust him.”

“He’s like me Mulan. He could help me learn more about what I am.”

Mulan could feel the desperation in Ruby’s voice.

“Ruby.” Quinn came from behind Ruby, looking over, he didn’t seem like he trusted Mulan either.

“Ruby.” Mulan pulled Ruby towards her. “Please tell me this is about him being a handsome guy you can go have some fun with.”

Ruby pulled back, angry at the accusation. “Seriously, after all this time. Is that still what you think of me? I thought we had grown.”

Mulan suddenly wished she could take her words back. “I’m just…”

“You just think of me like everyone else does.” Ruby crossed her arms.

“Ruby.”

“This is just about me learning who I am, and I don’t think that has anything to do with you. See you later.” Ruby turned and began to walk away, pulling Quinn after her. “Come on Quinn. Let’s go.”

 _What had she done?_ Mulan thought to herself, leaning her head up towards the sky.

-

“Focus,” Quinn told Ruby as she sat in the middle of the forest, focusing on her breathing. “What do you feel when you are a wolf?”

“Hunger,” Ruby remembered.

“Yes, what else?”

“Freedom.”

“Good. Focus on that feeling. On those feelings when you’re a wolf. Channel them, become the wolf.”

“But how?” Ruby cracked open her eye.

“Don’t ask, just feel.” Quinn pressed a hand over her heart, and Ruby closed her eyes again.

She focused on the feeling, imagining her body turning into the wolf, trying to capture that feeling when the moonlight hit her, right before she changed. Something inside her clicked, and she could feel the change taking over.

This time was different though. Instead of everything fading away, Ruby was awake the whole time. She was Ruby, but she was also the wolf. She looked down at herself after the pain went away. Her feet were paws, and her breath was hot.

“You did it!” She heard Quinn say. She watched as he transformed into a wolf beside her. Once, in wolf form, he nodded towards her, and they began running, racing through the woods.

When they had stopped running, Ruby felt herself change back. She let out a burst of endless laughter as she fell back into the grass. “That was amazing!” She laughed, sitting up to see Quinn smiling at her. “The freedom of running. I felt it all. I was in control.”

“You were amazing.” Quinn placed his hand on Ruby’s arm, leaning forward and kissing her.

“Quinn.” Ruby pulled away, feeling a sinking feeling in her chest.

“I get it. You’re not that kind of girl.” Quinn said quietly.

 _I really am though,_ Ruby thought. Quinn was handsome; he was exactly the kind of guy she would seduce. But she felt a tinge of regret, remembering how she had told Mulan that this was more than her running after some handsome guy. She couldn’t help but feel like she had betrayed Mulan.

“I’m sorry,” Quinn spoke. “Why don’t we go back to the den, and I can tell you more about what we are.”

“Yes please.” Ruby accepted his help up, and he changed back into a wolf, already getting a head start on Ruby.

-

Mulan placed down her coins, accepting the mug of ale. There had been a few times she had gone into a pub while in the army. Almost everyone in the pub looked at her strangely as she entered. She wondered what kind of picture she made—a woman in a man’s armour, carrying a sword.

She drank her beer as a man approached.

“What are you supposed to be?” The man asked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mulan asked in response.

“Are you a man or a woman?”

“Why do you care?” Mulan turned back to her drink.

“A woman shouldn’t be wearing a man’s armour.”

Mulan reached for her sword, and the man took a few steps back. More men began to approach.

“You want a fight?” Mulan asked, taking a big gulp of her drink. “Let’s take this outside.” She could use something to distract her from the anger and worry she had over Ruby.

Suddenly someone grabbed her out of her chair, carrying her outside.

“Let me down!” She squirmed in the man’s clutch. He let her down, and she pulled out her sword, swinging it at her opponents.

Some of the men held large sticks and other objects as weapons. Mulan swung her sword at them, fighting the group of men as they tried to overtake her. With each slice of her sword, the men cried out in pain. She didn’t want to kill them, simply scare them off, or injure them enough to stop fighting her.

She kicked one man in the balls, elbowing another in the face. She swung her sword, slicing one man’s arm pretty bad. She stood over them, panting as they groaned in pain.

“Is that enough for you!” She screamed at them.

They growled, backing off, leaving. Mulan fell back onto the street; she had not withstood some minor blows during the fight. A figure appeared over her, shaking his head.

“Serves you right. Let’s get you inside.”

-

_The battle was happening all around them. Everywhere Mulan looked, there was death. King Phillip was yelling something Mulan could barely make out. She could see him fighting a man, and another began running at him._

_“Nooo!” Mulan jumped in front of the man._

_The blade ran straight through her; she toppled onto the ground, struggling to breathe._

_She saw the man who stabbed her being taken down by Phillip’s blade._

_Blood poured from Mulan’s wound. She was going to die here, in the death and destruction of the war, miles away from her home, lying in the blood of other men. She would never see her father again._

_“No.” Mulan’s words slurred in her mouth; everything was spinning, fading out._

_The healers pulled at her armour. “No. No.” She tried to tear away from them. They couldn’t take her armour off; they couldn’t see._

“No.” The man’s hands pulled at Mulan’s armour. “No.” She pulled away from him.

She heard footsteps approach and looked up to see a woman approach followed by two small children.

“Let me.” The woman spoke, moving beside the man. “It’s all right dear. We’ll patch you up.”

Mulan nodded as the woman slowly began unclasping the straps of her armour. Mulan closed her eyes, too tired to even care anymore.

-

“Is she dead?”

“She’s not dead Conner.”

Mulan opened her eyes to see two little kids leaning over her. They jumped back as she began to stir.

“See, I told you she’s alive.” The little girl elbowed the boy.

“What?” Mulan sat up, looking down at herself, she was in her undergarments. Her armour was lying on the dresser next to her, the sword on top.

“You got beaten up by some men, but Momma patched you up real good.” The boy spoke.

“Oh,” Mulan remembered last night. She remembered Ruby leaving to go with Quinn, how angry and upset that made her. “Right.”

A woman entered the room. “What are you doing here?” She hurried her children out of the room, returning with a bowl of food.

“I thought you might be hungry.”

“Thank you.” Mulan took the bowl, digging in.

“Are you all alone?” The woman asked.

“The friend I was with left me for some man.”

The woman chuckled as if amused. “Then, I suppose your actions are acceptable then. You can stay here as long as you like.”

“Thank you,” Mulan said as the woman left. “For everything.”

The woman nodded, leaving Mulan alone in the room.

-

Ruby fell asleep in the blankets where her ancestors had once slept. She dreamed of being the wolf, of running under the full moon, but this time joined by other wolves.

When Ruby woke up, Quinn was standing over a fire, and something was cooking from the smell of it.

“What is that?” Ruby asked.

“Rabbit. Eat.”

Ruby ate reluctantly. She knew that life in the woods was hard, and you had to get your food from somewhere.

Ruby wondered about Mulan, feeling bad for basically running off on her. She hoped Mulan wasn’t too worried about her, that she was okay.

“I want to show you something,” Quinn told Ruby.

Quinn took Ruby outside; the view was beautiful.

“I miss them sometimes,” Quinn spoke. “But this place, it’s my home.”

Ruby nodded. “Where did they go?”

“Far away from any town, into no-man's-land. It was getting too dangerous here. The humans were getting too close.”

“What do you mean?”

“They were going to find our den. If they found us, they would kill us. We can’t let anyone find out our secret.”

“The people, they wanted to kill you because you were werewolves?”

“They always want to kill us. The moment they see someone turn into a wolf, they freak out. They don’t trust the wolf part of ourselves. They think we’re dangerous.”

Ruby could imagine the reactions of most people. She was glad Mulan and her brother hadn’t acted that way, that her father hadn’t acted that way with her mother.

“They don’t understand.” Quinn moved, turning his body towards Ruby. “You have to stay Ruby. It’s not safe for you out there.”

“I have a life Quinn. My brother, he’s waiting back at home for me to return.”

“He’s not like you though.”

Ruby shook her head.

“I’m like you. You should be with your own kind.”

Ruby wasn’t going to leave her brother, her home.

“The wolf, it’s a part of you. It’s more of you then your human form.”

Ruby wasn’t sure what to make of that, she didn’t know if she agreed with it.

“I don’t know Quinn.” She shook her head. She stood up, and Quinn jumped up after her. “I should get going. Mulan’s probably worried about me.”

Quinn grabbed her hand, stopping her. “Why do you want to go back with her, she’s a human?” There was a hint of an animistic growl to his voice.

“She’s my friend.” Ruby tore her arm away from Quinn.

“You trust humans more than your own kind?”

Ruby began backing away, suddenly fearful of Quinn’s outburst.

“They are my kind,” Ruby said.

Quinn growled, and Ruby broke into a run, racing through the trees. She could hear Quinn running after her as she raced through the trees. She had to get back to Mulan.

As she ran through the tree, the transformation took over. She was no longer Ruby, only the wolf.

-

Mulan followed the little children as they laughed and pushed each other. She wasn’t sure why she had agreed to play with them, but she was enjoying their cheerful innocence. They were playing near the edge of the forest, a little ways away from the pub. Mulan heard a low growl coming from the forest.

“Get behind me.” She grabbed the children, pushing them behind her.

“What?” They cowered from behind her.

Mulan gripped her sword.

Out of the forest came a wolf, crutching low.

“Ruby?” Mulan asked quietly, recognizing the wolf. She turned towards the children. “Get a blanket.”

The children nodded, shaking with fear. But they ran off quickly.

Mulan slowly approached the wolf. “Ruby. It’s okay.”

Ruby laid down, and the transformation began to take over as Mulan heard the kid’s running back over.

“Thank you.” She took the blanket and wrapped it around Ruby, picking her up into her arms.

She carried Ruby into the pub, placing her in the room Mulan had spent the night in.

“Who is she?” The little girl asked.

“She’s my friend,” Mulan told her.

“Your friend can turn into a wolf?” The boy seemed intrigued.

“Let’s keep that our little secret.” Mulan raised her finger to her lips, and the kids nodded, agreeing.

“Can you get me some water and food?” The kids nodded, running off.

Ruby began to stir, her eyes opening up.

“Mulan.” She flung her arms around Mulan, tears streaming down her eyes.

“Ruby, are you all right?”

“It was horrible. He was horrible.” Ruby sniffled.

Mulan pulled away. “You should probably get dressed. I have your things here. You can tell me everything afterwards.”

Ruby nodded, sniffling. Mulan felt a little harsh for pulling away and brushed the tears from Ruby’s eyes. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Mulan left the room as the kids returned with some food and water. “Thank you. She just needs some rest right now, you can see her later.”

The kids nodded and left Mulan.

Ruby opened the door, and Mulan came in with the food. “Thank you.” Ruby took the water, sipping it.

“Are you injured?” Mulan asked out of concern.

“No.” Ruby shook her head.

“Tell me everything.”

“He was horrible Mulan. He told me that I should just leave everyone I know and love behind because humans would want to kill me. I think he truly believed that the wolf was more his real self than his human form.”

Mulan sat on the bed next to Ruby, taking her hand. Ruby leaned her head against Mulan, sniffling some more. Mulan wrapped her arm around Ruby, comforting her.

“I’m sorry.”

“You were right.”

Mulan hated that she had been right to not trust Quinn. She had wanted Ruby to find out more about the wolf part of her.

“I’m sorry Ruby.” She repeated.

Ruby buried her head into Mulan’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I left you.” She mumbled. “I should have never trusted him.”

“I wish he hadn’t been so horrible.”

“How was your night?” Ruby asked, looking up at Mulan.

“Not much better in all honesty. I made some new friends.”

Ruby raised her eyebrow.

“You can come say hello. Unless you’re tired.”

Ruby shook her head; she wasn’t tried, just heartbroken. 

Mulan ran her fingers through Ruby’s hair. She was glad she was back and okay, though she hated to see her this way.

“You’ll be okay, right Ruby?”

Ruby nodded. “I’ll be okay.”

“All right.” Mulan got up, opening the door.

Outside the door, the kids were listening in; they practically fell inside when Mulan opened it. Mulan chastised them, but they just laughed running over to Ruby.

“Do you really turn into a wolf?” The boy asked, jumping up onto the bed beside Ruby.

“Shh.” Mulan hushed them. “It’s our secret, remember?”

“Oh, right.” The boy blush, apologetic.

Ruby just laughed, glad to take the welcomed distraction.

-

Ruby and Mulan sat by the owners’ fireplace. The kid’s mother was humming a soft melody, stroking her daughter’s hair as she drifted off. Ruby felt like she could easily fall asleep to the sweet tune. She wondered if her mother had ever stroked her hair while putting her to sleep. She thought about her mother and the pack of wolves that used to live not too far, about Quinn and his beliefs. Her eyes settled on Mulan, frivolously translating the journal. Ruby wasn’t going to abandon her again, she couldn’t do that to her again, not after what happened.

-

“I’m sorry for what I said before you left,” Mulan spoke softly as Ruby ate her breakfast.

Ruby didn’t know what Mulan was referring to.

“Even if Quinn wasn’t someone we could trust, I still shouldn’t have said something like that. I don’t see you like that. Like…” Mulan trailed off.

Ruby had begun to catch on, remember the words Mulan had said, the ones that had made her mad enough to go stomping off into the woods with Quinn. “Like a whore.” Ruby offered.

“You’re not.” Mulan shook her head quickly.

Ruby offered a soft smile. She was thankful for Mulan’s apology. She knew that Mulan didn’t see her that way, but it was still reassuring to hear it.

“I don’t know why I said it,” Malan spoke. “I was angry, I guess. That you were choosing him over me.”

“Well, I chose you.”

Mulan smiled. “Well, technically, you chose going home to your brother.”

“Well, I would choose you.” Ruby felt sure of her words. No matter the circumstances, she would choose Mulan, every time.

Mulan looked back down at the journal, getting back to work. “I am sorry about everything that happened. I know how much learning about your wolf side means to you.”

“Well, even though Quinn may have had a different mindset then I, he still taught me a few things. I turned into a wolf without the full moon.”

“I saw.” Mulan nodded. “It’s impressive.”

Ruby felt a swell of pride. “We don’t have to tell David about our little detour, right?”

“No.” Mulan shook her head. “He doesn’t even know that we were headed here.”

Ruby thanked her quietly. She didn’t want her brother to know about the almost danger she had gotten herself into. “We should continue on if we want to get to your home town quickly.”

Mulan nodded. “I think it would be best if we left quickly. I don’t like the idea of Quinn following you.”

Ruby nodded. She hadn’t even considered that a possibility.

Ruby and Mulan said goodbye to the family, thanking them for their hospitality before heading back on their journey. It wasn’t much more of a journey to Mulan’s hometown, and Ruby was rather looking forward to reaching it.

-

“Ruby.”

They had made camp for the night. Ruby was lying down, watching the fire as Mulan translated the journal.

“Listen to this.” Mulan began to read from the journal. “The wolves began to change when the town turned against them. My pack began fearing for their lives. One wolf took their fears and twisted it.”

Mulan stopped, struggling to translate the next line. “He told them that their wolf form was who they truly are—convincing them to abandon their human forms. These wolves started a coup and overthrew my power. They wanted to kill all humans. I tried to stand against it, and was chased from my own home.” Mulan stopped reading, taking in a heavy breath.

“Wow.” Ruby breathed. She couldn’t believe it. “They wanted to kill humans?”

“Your mother seems to think that some wolves did kill people,” Mulan stated, skimming over the page. “She didn’t agree with what people like Quinn thought.” Mulan handed the book over to Ruby, letting her read what she had translated. “She believed that the wolf and the human were two equal parts of herself, of yourself.”

Ruby read over the words, impacted by them. Her mother didn’t see humans as a threat; her father hadn’t seen her mother as a threat. David didn’t see Ruby as a threat, and neither did Mulan.

“Thank you,” Ruby told Mulan.

Whatever Quinn believed, her mother didn’t agree with him, and neither did Ruby.


	8. Home

Mulan rode slowly as they approached her town. She was nervous about seeing her father again—so many ‘what–if’s’ were rolling around in her head.

They rode through the town, reaching the outskirts where her father’s home was. Mulan slid off the horse as she spotted her old home.

“We’re here.” She spoke softly.

Ruby jumped down after her. “That’s it?”

Mulan nodded, unmoving.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay.” Ruby took her hand. “I’m right here.”

Mulan nodded, letting go of Ruby’s hand to start walking.

They hadn’t even reached the house before Mulan spotted her father. He was in the gardens tending to the old cherry blossom tree.

“Bàba.” She spoke softly to herself.

“Go,” Ruby told her, taking the horses’ reins.

Mulan slowly approached him. He was facing away from her, pruning the tree.

“Bàba.” She spoke softly; her body was shaking.

Her father turned, looking confused. He took in Mulan, staring at her for a few minutes before his expression changed.

“Mulan.” He brought her into a tight hug. 

They both started crying as they held each other, neither wanting to let go.

“Băobăo. My baby.” Her father pulled away to cup her face, tears streaming down. “You came home.”

“I’m home Bàba. I’m home.”

Mulan wasn’t sure how long they stood there holding each other, crying.

Eventually, she turned to look over at Ruby, who was standing a few good few away, giving them their privacy. “My friend Ruby and I, we’ve travelled a fair way.”

“Of course.” Her father wiped his eyes. “Come inside. I’ll get you something to eat.”

Mulan nodded, beckoning Ruby to come. They tied the horses up outside, following her father inside. He began to get some food together as Mulan took in her old home.

“Nothing’s changed.” Mulan breathed as Ruby stood beside her.

“I shall make your favourite.” Her father spoke as he set a pot over the stove. “Mulan, why don’t you introduce me to your friend?” He walked over to them.

“Bàba, this is Ruby. Ruby, this is my father, Fa Zhou.”

“It’s an honour to meet you.” Ruby curtsied like she was meeting royalty or something.

Mulan’s father just smiled. “No need for that, my dear.” He took her hand and patted it. “Thank you for bringing my daughter home.”

Ruby chuckled quietly. “Oh, she led the way here, I was just along for the ride.”

He nodded, moving back to the pot, filling it with noodles.

“Help me cut some vegetables.”

They got to work immediately. Ruby couldn’t help herself but take the opportunity to ask him what Mulan was like as a child.

“She was a good child, quiet.” He told her.

When the noodles were ready, they mixed them together with the vegetables and broth, creating a soup. Ruby ate excitedly, hungry from their journey.

Mulan ate her food slowly, savouring the taste. The hot soup warmed her, the taste bringing back memories of many a night eating the same soup with her father in this very house.

“This is good, father. Thank you.” Mulan told him.

“Yes, thank you.” Ruby chimed in.

Zhou nodded his head, slurping the noodles in his bowl.

“I’m sorry father,” Mulan said softly, not looking up from her bowl.

“You don’t have to apologize.” He reached out and took her hand. Mulan knew, at that moment, that he had forgiven her. She was glad to see that he was all right; she was delighted to be home once again.

“Your hair’s so short,” Zhou spoke as they cleaned up from their meal.

“It was much shorter when I first met her,” Ruby told him.

Mulan remembered what she looked like when she first cut all her hair off; it had been so short. Her hair had grown to her shoulders over the past few months without her trimming it. She never missed her long hair, though it was strange cutting it all off.

“Didn’t you say you were a guard for a princess now?” Her father asked.

Mulan looked over at Ruby. “Yes, I am.” She nodded. “Ruby is that princess.”

“We’re in the presence of royalty; why didn’t you tell me?”

“It’s all right. Don’t feel like you have to act differently just because I’m here.” Ruby reassured him.

“I don’t know if my beds are nice enough for a princess.”

“Well, I’ve been sleeping on the ground for the past few days, so any bed will do.”

He nodded and led the way towards the bedrooms. “This one’s Mulan’s.”

Ruby walked in, curious.

Nothing had changed since Mulan had left. Her room was sparse. A few ink paintings on the walls. A dresser, window, mirror, blue sheets. A stuffed toy dog sat on her dresser, and Ruby picked it up.

“Aww.”

Mulan took it from her, hugging the old toy.

“I’ve got a room for you Ruby,” Zhou spoke.

Ruby followed him to the spare bedroom. “This will do, thank you.” She noticed a picture hanging on the wall in the hallway outside the room. “Is this Mulan?”

Her father nodded.

She was so small in the picture, standing alongside her father and mother. Her mother looked just like her, though her hair was long, and she was wearing a beautiful floral dress.

“That was taken before her mother died,” Zhou spoke.

“My parents died when I was young too,” Ruby told him.

“It’s a hard thing for a little girl to grow up without their mother.”

Ruby nodded, “I’m glad she had you.”

Zhou smiled and wished her goodnight. Ruby thanked him once again before heading into her room for the night.

-

“You can’t wear that.” Mulan’s father greeted her when she woke up.

“I always wear my armour,” Mulan told him.

“This is your house. This isn’t the war.”

“What am I going to wear then?”

He moved, digging through a closet and taking out a kimono.

“It was your mother’s.”

“Bàba, why do you still have it?”

“For you.” He simply replied.

“I can’t.” Mulan shook her head.

“You’ll look lovely.”

-

Ruby woke up with a yawn. She stretched out her arms as the sun seeped through the windows. Ruby began to get ready for the day, digging through her belongings, coming across the trinket she had picked up from the market. Ruby had almost forgotten about it with everything else happening.

Ruby walked out into the kitchen; Zhou was sitting there. He smiled up at her and offered her some food.

“Mulan went on a walk outside.”

Ruby nodded, and when she finished her food, she went outside to find Mulan.

Ruby noticed a figure standing by the cherry blossom trees. She wondered who it could be when she suddenly realized it was Mulan. It was Mulan, not in her armour, but wearing a dress. A dress of all things!

Ruby wanted to laugh at the sight of it, but she was beautiful, stunning even. Ruby clutched the trinket in her hand, feeling like it wasn’t a good enough gift any longer.

“Oh my god. Ruby.” Mulan blushed, having spotted Ruby staring at her. “Oh my god.” Mulan hid behind the bush. “My dad insisted that I wear it. Please don’t make fun of me. I know I look stupid.”

“You look beautiful,” Ruby told her, stepping around the bush to find Mulan trying to hide. She reached out her hand to Mulan. “I mean it.”

Mulan took her hand hesitantly, and Ruby pulled her out of the bush.

“I have a present for you.”

“You do?” Mulan seemed surprised.

Ruby opened her other hand, showing her a simple hairpin with a flower on it. “I got it when we were in Burbank.”

“It’s beautiful.” Mulan picked it up, inspecting it.

“I know it’s not really you, but I thought it might be nice.” Ruby took the pin and pushed Mulan’s hair back, pinning it back. “You look so beautiful.”

Ruby was so close to her; she wanted to kiss her all over again. Mulan sucked in a shaky breath, her eyes never leaving Ruby’s. It was like she was giving Ruby an invitation, telling her she could kiss her if she wanted to. Ruby pushed the thought away, stepping back slightly.

“I mean, you always look lovely. You know I’m a fan of the whole armour get up.”

Mulan let out a chuckle. “Yes, I seem to remember you telling me I looked hot.”

“Well, you do,” Ruby told her.

“You look good too.”

Ruby smiled at the compliment. She couldn’t recall if Mulan had ever told her she looked pretty or beautiful. “Thank you. Now, what shall we do today?”

-

They sat outside with Zhou telling stories. Ruby listened in intrigue as he talked about the stories of old and long-forgotten religions.

Mulan couldn’t be happier. This was the father she remembered. She could remember him sitting at her bedside while she begged him to tell her more. She had practically memorized all the stories, but she welcomed the opportunity to hear him tell them over again.

Mulan felt silly in her mother’s clothes, but it felt normal to be dressed like this in her home. Her armour didn’t belong here. 

Mulan’s gaze fell upon Ruby. She could still feel how close she had been standing only a few minutes again. Ruby’s gaze unwavering as she told Mulan how beautiful she looked. Mulan wouldn’t have believed her if Ruby’s tone of voice hadn’t sounded so sincere.

Mulan reached up to touch the pin Ruby had gifted her. Her heart warmed at the thought of Ruby buying it just for her. Mulan ran her hands down the fabric of the kimono. Mulan thought of the way Ruby looked at her, how she told her she was beautiful, how much Ruby was starting to mean to her, how much she cared about Ruby.

Her father grabbed Mulan’s hand, drawing her from her thoughts. “What are you thinking about?” He asked her.

“I’ve just missed you, I’ve missed this.”

“As have I.”

-

Ruby wrapped the shawl around her, staring out the back door of the house. Mulan had gone to go wash up for the night, but Ruby wasn’t tired enough to head to bed.

“Tea?” Zhou asked her.

“Yes, please.”

He handed her some hot tea, and Ruby blew on it to cool it down.

“Nice night.”

“Indeed.” Ruby nodded.

“The cherry blossoms look lovely this year.”

Ruby nodded again.

“You care for my daughter?”

Ruby turned a little off-put by the question. “Yes, I do care for her. Though I didn’t much like her in the beginning, but mainly because I didn’t want a guard. It had nothing to do with her.”

Zhou nodded. “Some of the most powerful relationships start off on the wrong foot.”

Ruby felt like he was quoting something, but what, she wasn’t sure.

“She’s a good person.” Ruby offered, after taking a sip of her tea. “She sacrificed everything for you.”

“I know.” He said solemnly.

“She’s been through so much, but I can tell she still has a good heart.”

Zhou offered a smile. “I remember when she was just a child, and she would play in the gardens, destroying the plants.”

Ruby chuckled at the image.

“She’s so grown up now.” He paused for a moment as if taking it all in. “She never paid any attention to the boys, you know.”

Ruby felt still. Unsure of how to respond.

“She can be a little closed off, but when she feels something, she feels it with her whole soul.”

Ruby could see the truth in that. She wanted to thank him for convincing her to take her armour off, but he was already walking away. Ruby sipped the rest of her tea, dwelling on his words.

-

“Good morning.” Ruby plopped down on Mulan’s bed.

Mulan cracked open her eyes, groaning in annoyance from having been woken up. “What are you doing up so early?”

Ruby had been shocked to find herself awake before Mulan and couldn’t help herself but wake the other woman up. “I don’t know.” She shrugged. “I brought you breakfast.”

She pointed to the plate of eggs on the bedside table.

“I’m not even dressed yet.” Mulan groaned.

“Here.” Ruby tossed a shirt at her.

“Is this my father’s?” Mulan asked.

“I told him you didn’t like dresses.”

“It’s not that I don’t like dresses.” Mulan sat up, throwing the top over her.

“It’s just that you feel comfortable in your armour.” Ruby finished.

Mulan grabbed the plate off the table and began eating the eggs.

“You seem fine.” Ruby pointed out.

“I’m too tired even to care,” Mulan said through her breakfast.

Ruby placed some trousers down on the bed.

“Thanks,” Mulan mumbled.

“Your father offered to show us around town.”

“Sounds nice.”

Ruby nodded. “I would like to go.”

“Of course, why not?”

“Good.”

-

Zhou showed them around town and to some of the hidden spots. It took most of the day, and they were all exhausted by the time they got back. Ruby thought of her brother before falling asleep. She didn’t want to tear Mulan away from her father, but she knew they couldn’t stay for too long, as not to worry David. They had already taken a few days detour. If they were gone for much longer, he might send out a search party.

-

Ruby stood in the other room, watching Mulan and her father talking. They were so happy; together at last.

“I’m going on a walk,” Ruby told them as she entered the room. “Give you two some quality time.”

“You sure you want to go alone?” Mulan asked out of concern.

“I won’t go far. Remember, I can fend for myself now.”

Mulan nodded and let her go.

Ruby walked to the pool Mulan’s father had shown them yesterday. She slowly stripped off her clothes, sliding into the cool water. She let herself float along as she basked in the cool water.

“There you are.” Mulan’s voice sounded from beside the pool.

“I just wanted to go for a swim,” Ruby stated.

“I can see that.”

“Do you mind getting me a towel?”

“Sure thing.” Mulan disappeared for a few moments returning with a towel.

“Just give me a few seconds; I’m enjoying the water,” Ruby told her.

Mulan made no protest, sitting down at the water’s edge and taking off her boots to put her feet in.

“It’s going to be a full moon soon.” Mulan pointed out.

Ruby had sensed that.

“We won’t make it back in time.”

Ruby swam towards her, “It’s okay. I think I can control it now.”

“You sure?”

Ruby nodded.

“Okay, I trust you. We can stay here until it passes.”

Ruby thought that was a good idea. “Maybe just in case we could cover the windows up, block out the moonlight. I mean, it worked for years before.”

Mulan nodded.

“Okay, I’m coming out.”

Mulan stood up, holding the towel out for Ruby and closing her eyes.

Ruby chuckled to herself, coming out of the water and grabbing the towel from Mulan, wrapping it around her.

-

“There,” Mulan spoke as she covered the window up with a sheet. “That should do it.”

“Thanks.” Ruby watched from where she was seated on her bed as Mulan stood back, making sure the sheet wouldn’t fall.

“Mulan,” Ruby spoke quietly. Despite her recent success in controlling her transformation, Ruby couldn’t help but feel a little nervous about the full moon tonight. “Is it weird if I ask you to stay?”

“You want me to stay?” Mulan asked in concern.

Ruby didn’t want to admit she did.

“I’ll stay.”

Ruby almost let out a sigh of relief.

Mulan sat on the bed next to Ruby. “What’s it like when you turn into the wolf?” Mulan asked.

“Strange. Usually, I don’t remember anything, but when I was in control, I was there; I was the wolf.”

Mulan couldn’t imagine how weird that must have felt.

“There’s this sense of freedom when you’re just running through the woods. It’s like nothing you’ve ever felt.” Ruby paused. “Also a hunger. I guess that’s the animistic urge to kill. I don’t remember killing anything though.” She felt sick at the idea, even if it was just an animal.

Ruby looked over at Mulan. For the past few days, she had forgone her armour for her father’s baggy shirt. Even though her father was a skinny man, he was taller than Mulan, and the shirt was still rather big on her.

“How many days without your armour on?” Ruby asked.

“My father doesn’t like to see me in it.” Mulan looked down at herself. She still felt incredibly self-conscious, but she knew her father would berate her for wearing it. She was starting to feel more comfortable though. It was almost refreshing not wearing the armour.

“I like seeing you without it. If you want to go back to wearing it afterwards, don’t feel ashamed.”

Mulan felt her heart melt at Ruby’s soft words. “I know you like me either way.” Mulan joked.

“I do,” Ruby said seriously.

Mulan paused, looking over at Ruby, sitting next to her. She had that look in her eyes; the one Mulan couldn’t quite place.

“Sometimes, when you look at me. I feel like you see right through me.” Mulan almost whispered.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know.”

“I wish I could understand you Mulan. I wish I could see every aspect of you.” Ruby reached a hand slowly out, touching Mulan’s sternum cautiously.

Mulan stopped breathing. If she had felt exposed before, she felt even more so now.

“I want to know all about you.” Ruby took her hand away, brushing Mulan’s hair behind her ear.

Mulan closed her eyes. Whatever Ruby wanted to do, Mulan was willing to let her.

With her eyes still closed, Mulan felt Ruby’s lips gentle touch hers. Mulan leaned into the kiss, tasting her. She felt a hand touch the skin just above her hip. Mulan pulled away at the shock from the sudden touch.

“I’m sorry,” Ruby sputtered. Moving away, her hands folding in her lap. “I’m sorry.”

Mulan just blinked, trying to wrap her head around what just happened. Ruby just kissed, and she let her. _No_ , she liked it. She kissed her back. Ruby kissed her, and it felt good.

“I…” Mulan stuttered, unsure of what to say.

“Maybe it’s best if you don’t stay.” Ruby turned away from her, looking scared and ashamed.

“Ruby.” Mulan reached out a cautious hand out to her.

Ruby turned her head back towards her. Without a second thought, Mulan leaned in and kissed her in return.

Mulan was kissing her. She was kissing her, and it felt amazing. Ruby thought she had fucked up real bad. She couldn’t believe she had actually kissed Mulan like that. _What had she been thinking?_ She should have expected Mulan to pull away; because that wasn’t what this was. They were just friends. But Mulan was kissing her.

Ruby wanted so badly to touch her, but she kept her hands balled up, not wanting Mulan to jump away as before. Mulan pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath, her eyes slowly opening.

Ruby reached up to caress her face. “You’re so beautiful.” She whispered in praise.

Mulan just looked back at her in awe. She looked like she wanted to say something but didn’t know what to say.

“Mulan?”

“I…” Mulan looked down at the blanket, rubbing it between her fingers. “Why’d you kiss me?”

“Because I wanted to,” Ruby told her. “Why’d you kiss me?”

“Because I didn’t want you to think I didn’t like it.”

 _She liked it!_ Ruby’s heart swelled.

“You’re okay with this then?”

Mulan nodded.

“Good. Because I think I like you.”

 _Ruby liked her_ , Mulan couldn’t comprehend that right now. All she knew was that she wanted to kiss her, so she did.

“Mulan.” Ruby’s voice was husky. “If you keep kissing me like that, I won’t be able to stop.”

The words processed in Mulan’s mind as the realization of what Ruby meant clicked. “Oh.” Mulan pulled away slightly.

_Sex. Sex with Ruby._

“Let’s just get some sleep,” Ruby suggested.

Mulan nodded. “I’ll sleep on the floor.”

Ruby made no argument; she didn’t trust herself with Mulan sleeping in the same bed as her.

The air around them felt awkward as they settled in, but Ruby was glad Mulan had stayed, still fearful of her transformation.

-

Mulan barely slept, a part of her alert, her mind running a thousand miles after what just happened. Another part of her making sure Ruby didn’t suddenly transform. She kept falling in and out of sleep. When Mulan woke up fully, she could sense it was early. She carefully peered behind the curtain of the window in Ruby’s room. It was barely light out, and the full moon was still visible.

Mulan looked over at Ruby’s sleeping form, relieved that she hadn’t transformed. Despite her trust that Ruby could control her wolf form, she couldn’t help but fear her father finding out.

Mulan padded over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it. She brushed Ruby’s hair back. She looked so peaceful sleeping, so beautiful.

Mulan turned away from her. They had been in her father’s house for almost a week. As much as she hated to say goodbye to her father, she knew it was time to take Ruby home. She rose from the bed, stepping outside the room.

Her father was already up, sitting on the back porch.

“Couldn’t sleep either?”

He shook his head. “You’re leaving again, aren’t you?”

Mulan nodded. “I need to take Ruby home. But I promise I’ll come back and visit whenever I can. And I’ll write.”

“You do your duty.” He patted her hand, reassuringly.

Mulan brought him in for a hug, tears forming in her eyes. “I don’t want to leave you.”

“I’ll be all right. I’m tougher than I look.”

Mulan sniffled through a nod.

“You take care of each other.” He cupped her face. “My beautiful daughter.”


	9. Back to the Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this chapter should be rated M, I don't know how to rate things

Ruby bowed before Zhou in a goodbye. She felt like any thanks she gave him wouldn’t be enough.

“I’ll take care of her.” She whispered to him, looking over at Mulan, who was readying the horses.

He chuckled, a sparkle in his eyes. “Come back again soon.”

Ruby nodded. She would love to come back again.

With a few more goodbyes, they were on their way. Ruby felt her heart drop as they began to ride away. Even though they were returning to her home, they were leaving Mulan’s. It was sad, in a sense.

They had just left the town when Ruby chose to speak.

“Thank you for staying with me last night.”

Mulan kept her face forward, just humming in response.

“I didn’t even have any dreams of being a wolf.”

Mulan kept riding ahead of her, saying nothing in response. Ruby wanted her to say something, anything.

Ruby jumped off her horse with a huff. Mulan turned around to see what the matter was.

“I think we should talk.”

“Oh.” Mulan seemed nervous, but she slipped down from her horse. “What do you want to talk about?”

“You kissed me.”

Mulan nodded. Ruby waited for her to say something, she expected her to say something, but Mulan didn’t.

“Well?” Ruby prompted.

“I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“I don’t know, do you like me?”

“I… I…” Mulan gave out an exasperated sigh. “I’m not good with words. Let’s just go. It’s a long ride to the next town.” She got back up on her horse, and Ruby just sighed, following in suit.

-

Mulan placed the coins down on the counter of the inn. She hated Ruby’s eyes on her; it made her feel nervous. She didn’t know what Ruby expected, what she wanted her to say. But Mulan knew their journey back to Ruby’s kingdom could not go on with this awkward silence between them. It was too much, even for her.

“We’ll take some food too,” Mulan told the innkeeper.

Ruby sat down at one of the tables, and Mulan sat across from her. Food was brought to them along with some ale. Mulan chugged hers graciously; she needed something to calm her nerves.

“You must be happy to be going home,” Mulan said, picking at her food.

Ruby nodded, though her mind seemed to be distant.

Mulan didn’t know what else to say, so she focused on eating her food. She watched as Ruby picked at her food, giving cautious sips at her ale. Mulan couldn’t help but feel bad, as if her quietness had upset Ruby. Mulan wasn’t sure of her own feelings though, and she most certainly didn’t know how to put them into words.

“I think I’m full,” Ruby said.

Mulan just nodded as Ruby stood up.

“I’ll find our room.”

Mulan finished up her drink as the table was cleared by a worker.

 _Fuck it_ , Mulan thought, placing the mug down.

She got up and followed quickly after Ruby. Ruby was already opening one of the bedroom doors, and Mulan stumbled in after her.

Ruby just looked at her curiously as Mulan closed the door behind them. She moved to take Ruby’s face into her hands, kissing her passionately.

Ruby moaned against the kiss, kissing her back fervently while her hand snaked around Mulan’s back, holding her close.

“That’s what I think,” Mulan said, pulling away.

Ruby chuckled, her face beaming, playing with the straps on Mulan’s armour. Mulan had put it on once again for their journey home.

“Can I take this off?” Ruby asked.

“Ah…”

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

Mulan’s heart was racing, not sure what she wanted.

Ruby slowly pulled Mulan towards the bed. She was happy to go from Mulan not saying anything, practically ignoring her, to find her ambushing her in a kiss. It was a much-welcomed surprise.

Mulan settled down on the bed with Ruby as Ruby got to work on the straps of her armour. They were fickle things that Ruby couldn’t quite figure out, and Mulan had to help her.

“Here, like… like this.” Mulan’s hands were a little unsteady. She was clearly nervous, unsure of herself.

Ruby stopped herself, cupping Mulan’s face, drawing Mulan’s attention to herself. “Mulan, it’s okay. You don’t have to.”

Mulan just shook her head, getting back to work on her armour. “It’s just armour.” She stated.

_Just armour._

Ruby nodded.

The armour slowly fell away as Mulan stood back up, placing the pieces on the other bed. Ruby watched the transformation of Mulan from someone so tough to someone scared and shy.

Ruby took Mulan’s hand, pulling her towards her and kissing her once again.

“What do you want to do?” She asked Mulan. “We can just talk. Or go to sleep.” She didn’t want to rush Mulan. Mulan was different from the other people she had been with; this was special.

“What do you want to talk about?” Mulan asked, her arms were hugged around herself, offering her some sense of security.

“I liked seeing your home. Your father was so kind.”

Mulan nodded, tension slipping from her at the simple topic.

“I am looking forward to going home, but I feel sorry for you.”

“Why?”

“Leaving your home.”

“I can go back again.”

“But don’t you want to stay?”

Mulan thought about it for a while. One part of her would love to return home to her father, but another part of her had gotten used to seeing her new home as Ruby and David’s castle.

“I have my job.”

“I don’t need a guard.”

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” Mulan asked lightly, not meaning it harshly.

Ruby shook her head. “I just mean, is this really all you want?”

Mulan hummed in contemplation. “I never really thought about what I want. What do you want?”

Ruby had never really thought about it either. “I guess I’ve always wanted to find love again.” She spoke the words cautiously, still unsure of what this thing was between her and Mulan.

Mulan just nodded. “I wanted a family when I was a child, but after a while, I didn’t really care anymore.”

“I don’t see myself as a mother.” Ruby shook her head quickly. “I’m not even a good dictator.”

Mulan chuckled.

“What?”

“You really don’t like being royalty, do you?”

“It has its perks, but I never cared much about politics. Does that make me a bad person?”

“I don’t know.”

Ruby reached out to caress Mulan’s face. “I’m sorry I was so mean to you at the beginning.”

“I was mean too.”

“You could never be.” Ruby smiled.

Mulan knew she was just saying that to be nice.

“Stay with me tonight?” Ruby asked it like a question.

Mulan sucked in a breath but agreed; she didn’t want to say no.

“What are you going to do when we’re back home,” Mulan asked, from where she laid on the bed.

Ruby finished getting ready for bed and crawled in next to her. The bed was small, leaving not much room for the pair of them.

“I don’t know. What would you like to do?”

“You could try transforming into a wolf again.”

Ruby nodded, placing her head on top of Mulan’s chest. Mulan breathed in a quick breath. Ruby missed this, lying with someone else, listing to the beat of their heart, feeling the slow rise of their chest. She traced slow patterns over Mulan’s shirt. Mulan’s hand went to her hair, running her fingers through it; it was comforting.

“Hopefully, I’ll be done translating your parents’ journal by the time we get back,” Mulan spoke.

“David will like that.”

Ruby closed her eyes, letting herself fall asleep against Mulan’s chest.

-

Ruby felt better the next day, Mulan’s quietness was a welcomed return to normal. Sometimes she’d look back at Ruby to check in on her and offer her a smile. Ruby felt warm every time she did so.

They reached the next town and headed into the inn, getting some food and ale. Ruby couldn’t remember what their conversation was, but she was laughing hard as Mulan chuckled along with her. Ruby liked the way Mulan’s eyes sparkled as she laughed. _God, she wanted to kiss her._

She looked down at their empty plates and stood up. Mulan looked at her, confused. Ruby pulled at her hand, pulling her along as she found their room, closing the door behind them to kiss Mulan deeply. Mulan leaned into it, shaky hands coming to rest on Ruby’s waist.

God, the things Ruby wanted to do to Mulan. She nibbled at Mulan’s lip, moving down to pepper kisses on her neck. Mulan was gasping, letting out the sweetest of noises.

“Ruby.” She whispered.

Ruby went back to kissing Mulan, her fingers working at the buckles on Mulan’s armour; she was beginning to hate the stupid things.

“Ruby.” Mulan husked out.

Ruby stopped suddenly; she was rushing things. “Sorry, I think the alcohol got to me a bit too much.”

Mulan let out a chuckle.

“I just really like you.” She cupped Mulan’s face. Mulan was staring at her with such wonder, as if she couldn’t believe any of this.

Mulan leaned in, kissing her passionately. They backed up towards the bed, Ruby’s thighs hitting the bed frame. She let herself fall onto the bed as Mulan settled on top of her.

Mulan stopped, suddenly realizing how she was kneeling over Ruby. Ruby’s breaths left her mouth, quick and heated. Her eyes were dark, hungry, desperate. She licked her lips, and Mulan felt entranced by her. She wanted so much to kiss her. Instead, she let a hand fall to Ruby’s side, caressing her through the fabric of her shirt. She couldn’t believe that Ruby liked her, that she wanted to kiss her, that she had just dragged her away to… well, to have sex.

Mulan bit her lip, suddenly nervous again. “I’ve never…” She started.

Ruby propped herself up, looking a little confused.

“The way you kiss me, the way you make me feel…”

Ruby ran a hand over Mulan’s arm as if encouraging her to continue.

“I don’t know how to explain it.”

“It’s okay.” Ruby’s hand came to the straps of her armour.

Mulan moved off of Ruby to start undoing them. Ruby helped her, laying kisses across the back and side of her neck.

“Stop distracting me.” Mulan didn’t want her to stop though.

The pieces of armour came off with metallic clicking. When Mulan was down, carefully lying her armour on the floor, Ruby pulled her in for a kiss.

“Help me.” Ruby turned around, the ties of her dress facing Mulan.

Mulan’s hands were shaking as she carefully undid the lacing of Ruby’s dress. Ruby stood up, moving to take her dress off, leaving her in nothing but the dress undergarments she wore. Mulan had seen her do this more than a few times, but there was something different about this time, something more intimate.

When Ruby sat back down, Mulan pushed her hair aside. “You’re so beautiful.” She spoke.

Ruby leaned in and kissed her. Mulan’s hand landed on Ruby’s thigh, pushing up the skirt.

“Mulan.” Ruby hissed out like a warning.

“Sorry.” Mulan pulled back suddenly. It was strange, kissing Ruby; it was like everything else went out the window. Mulan felt like she could do anything. The sudden realization of how far her hand had slid shocked Mulan.

_God,_ the things Mulan did to her. Ruby was really trying to stop herself and not rush things. But for someone who had never done anything, Mulan sure did know how to make Ruby desperate for more.

“It’s okay Mulan.” Ruby caressed Mulan’s hand. “It’s just. I’m trying not to rush things, but the things you do to me.”

Mulan looked back at her, her eyes wide, maybe surprised to hear the effect she had on Ruby.

“I don’t want to rush you. I know you’re new to all this.”

Mulan looked down, and Ruby hoped she hadn’t scared her away.

“Hey.” Ruby brought Mulan’s face to look at her. “You okay?”

“Yeah, more than okay.” Mulan nodded.

“Whatever you’re okay with.”

Mulan leaned back in and went back to kissing her. “I…” Mulan’s words wore broken as she leaned over Ruby, shy hands running over her body. “I want… we can…”

_Fuck_

Ruby pulled Mulan closer to her, her hand running under her shirt. Mulan sucked in a breath but didn’t pull back like before. Mulan’s hand rested high on her thigh as her other hand travelled slowly across her torso, resting on her breast. Ruby sucked in a breath as she brought her knee to rub against Mulan’s center. Mulan moaned, starting to knead Ruby’s breast.

“Fuck it.” Ruby groaned, moving to grab the base of her dress.

Mulan moved off as Ruby shimmied out of her dress. She felt Mulan help her, as together they pulled her undergarment off her. Ruby was left on the bed exposed. Mulan took her in, a careful hand landing on her on the side of Ruby’s stomach, caressing the skin there. Mulan’s eyes were wide, heated.

“You’re so beautiful,” Mulan spoke in a deep tone.

Ruby pulled Mulan’s head towards her, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Mulan’s hand travelled over her body, and Ruby hissed out at the contact, working her hand under Mulan’s shirt.

Mulan pulled away, helping Ruby get her shirt off.

Mulan sat there looking a tad bit nervous at suddenly being exposed. Ruby kissed her deeply, comforting her, before pulling away to admire her body.

Ruby had never seen all of her before. She had a few light scars on her body, a nasty one just below her stomach. Ruby ran her finger over the scar, thinking of the pain Mulan experienced in the war. It made her sad to think about.

“That’s the one that almost killed me,” Mulan spoke.

Ruby ran her hand over Mulan’s torso; she was incredibly fit, probably from the years in the war.

“God, you’re so sexy.”

“Says you.” Mulan chuckled.

Ruby was happy to hear her laughing, telling her that she was comfortable.

“I want to have sex with you,” Ruby told her outright.

“I figured that much.”

“Are you okay with that?”

Mulan nodded; she was more than okay with that.

-

Mulan woke up, finding herself intertwined with Ruby. She ran her fingers through the mess Ruby’s hair had become. She was so beautiful. Mulan basked in the moment, of how lucky she had been to spend the night with her.

Ruby had been so gentle and understanding, leading her through most of the night. Though Mulan had even surprised herself with her boldness and how things came pretty naturally. She guessed she understood what all the men had been talking about when she was in the war. Still, this felt more special than the things they talked about.

Ruby stirred.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Mulan spoke fondly.

Ruby hummed in a sleepy tone.

“I can get us breakfast if you want.”

“No, don’t leave.” Ruby grasped her tighter.

“Fine.” It was too easy to give into Ruby.

-

Eventually, with a little reluctance, they got back on the road. The next night they went straight to making out in the room they bought for the night. Mulan felt more confident now, after their first night. It was easier to initiate something knowing Ruby wanted it. 

As they lay in bed afterward, Mulan began to hope that this wasn’t just something fun for Ruby. She didn’t want this to be all there was between them.

-

Their kisses were heated as they reached the next inn. Mulan knew how long their journey would take. This would be their last night on the road before reaching Ruby’s home. Mulan didn’t want to admit that she was scared that this might end when they got back, she didn’t want this to end.

-

Ruby raced far ahead of Mulan as the sight of the castle she called home came into view. She jumped off the horse, running inside.

“David! David!” She called out.

Her brother appeared, laughing and running over to give her a big hug. “You’re home!”

Ruby laughed happily as he released her. “We had a lovely time with Mulan’s father. He is quite the gentleman.”

“Where is Mulan?” David asked, looking behind Ruby

Ruby turned around, suddenly realizing that Mulan wasn’t behind her. “Oh, she’s probably bringing the horses to the stable.”

Ruby caught up with David, talking with him for what felt like hours. They ate dinner, and Ruby retreated to her room, happily falling on to her bed. _God, she missed this_. Ruby sat up, wondering where Mulan was. She hadn’t seen her all day since getting back.

Ruby got up, knocking on Mulan’s door. Mulan opened it, looking at her, waiting for Ruby to say something. Ruby felt a little angry at her silence. They had spent the past few nights together, and Mulan was just going to go back to acting the way they had before? Then Ruby realized that it probably had to do with leaving her home and felt a little wrong for feeling angry.

“If you want to go home, I can talk to David,” Ruby said.

Mulan looked at her, confused.

“This isn’t your home. You don’t belong here.”

“Ruby-”

“I understand if you want to go home.”

“Ruby, I did miss my home, and I would love to go back, but I don’t want to leave.”

“Why not?”

“Because of you.”

Ruby’s heart stopped.

“I don’t want whatever it is that’s going on between us to stop. I… I love you.”

 _Love._ Before, Ruby would have scoffed at the word, but now she melted into it. _Mulan loved her._

“I love you too,” Ruby spoke softly.

Mulan pulled her into a kiss.

“This was never a one-night stand.” Ruby pulled back, shaking her head. “I care deeply for you. I never want you to leave.”

“I’ll go wherever you go.”

“Good.” Ruby smiled, feeling like she could cry with joy

Mulan leaned in to kiss her again. She couldn’t believe she was so lucky. She couldn’t believe she had found love after all these years.

-

Ruby woke up a few mornings later, shocked not to find Mulan in her bed. Instead, there, on her bedside table, was her parents’ journal with a small note on the top of it. Ruby picked up the journal, reading the note on top.

 _Finish._ It was Mulan’s writing. _I think your mother would want you to read the last page._

Ruby flipped to the last page, spying Mulan’s translation of the strange coded language.

_Dear my little girl,_

_I know the world is scary. I know it’s scary being a wolf_

_I know that I won’t always be there for you, no matter how much I wish I could be_

_I love you more than anything_

_There’s so much I want to show you, to tell you, to teach you_

_I hope you have a good life_

_I hope you find love. I hope you are happy_

_No matter what, remember that your Momma loves you_

**_Fini_ **

**_([Cover art)](https://clarahue.tumblr.com/post/620586401757593600/the-princess-and-the-warrior-ruby-is-a-princess)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo so this fic was vaguely inspired by I'm Not Going To Let You Give Up by Badgersprite, which if you haven't read you need to


End file.
